Tres generaciones y una pantalla
by daenerys-weasley
Summary: Otro de generaciones, pero esta vez los protagonistas se presentaran en el año 95...¡y en el 99! Observa sus reacciones.
1. El comienzo

**1.-El comienzo:**

Era un día cualquiera en Hogwarts. Harry, Ron y Hermione avanzan por los pasillos en dirección al Gran Comedor(es su quinto curso). Una vez allí, ven una gigantesca pantalla. Sorprendidos se sientan en su mesa.

Una vez todos se han sentado, Dumbledore se levanta y se dirige a los alumnos:

-Queridos alumnos y visitas(los alumnos extranjeros), tengo una gran noticia que daros. Pero antes, demos la bienvenida a unas visitas especiales.

Por la puerta entra la familia Weasley, Fleur Delacourt, Oliver Wood, Remus Lupin, Tonks y un enorme perro negro. Nada más verlos sus amigos y familiares van a saludarles.

-Mama, papa ¿Qué hacéis aquí?-preguntó Fred.

-¿Esa es forma de saludar a tú familia?-preguntó Charlie.Y todos se lanzaron a abrazarlos. Harry y Hermione también los saludaron y luego el primero saludó a Lupin y acarició al perro.

-Buenos días profesor Lupin. Hola Canuto.-dijo Harry. El perro ladró como saludo.

-Harry deberías dejar de llamarme profesor-dijo Lupin.

-Intentare recordarlo.-dijo mientras se sentaban en la mesa de Gryffindor.

-Bien, supongo que se preguntaran que hace eso ahí-dijó señalando la pantalla-la respuesta es sencilla, anoche recibí una carta muy inusual,-dijó Dumbledore-una carta del futuro,-se oyen murmullos-a continuación os leeré la carta.

Estimado profesor Dumblerdore:

Le escribimos para pedirle un pequeño favor. Esta carta fue escrita en el año 2024, con el fin de darle una alegría a la gente que va a sufrir mucho en los próximos años, hemos decidido presentarnos ante ustedes mediante una gigantesca pantalla, que aparecerá en el gran comedor a las 6 de la mañana. También hemos enviado esta carta al año 1977 y otra al 99,así que ellos podrán presentarse y ver nuestras presentaciones. Si está de acuerdo con esto diga el hechizo _Thames Zeit_ y se cumplirá.

Las familias P.W.M.L.S.

Como ven-dijo Dumbledore- he accedido a su petición y la pantalla debería encenderse de un momento a otro.

Y en ese momento la pantalla se encendió. Vieron a alguien en una habitación oscura pero no podían distinguir su cara en la oscuridad. Entonces ese chico comenzó a hablar:

-Hola gente del pasado. Hay un cambio de última hora. Después de pensarlo mucho…

-Y entonces el chico fue interrumpido por una voz femenina-¿pero qué dices? ¡si se te ocurrió a ti solo y no nos consultaste!

-Cierto pero así parecemos más profesionales.

-¡Si fuéramos profesionales tu no serías el presentador!Y haz el favor de continuar.

-Es culpa tuya por interrumpir. Bueno, como decía, hay un cambio de planes, hemos decidido que ustedes también deben presentarse, no todos, solo algunos. Las presentaciones serán en orden de edad, primero el mayor de los del 77 y por último el menor de nuestro año. Llas personas que tienen que presentarse, deben ir, cuando terminen las presentaciones de la anterior generación, a un aula vacía y usar la cámara que hay en la mesa de los profesores-en esto todos miran hacia allí y ven una cámara aparecer de la nada-sí, esa. Ah, casi se me olvida al final las presentaciones, los que se presenten tendrán que responder a unas "preguntas indiscretas" elegidas por la gente de todas las épocas participantes, aunque vosotros no debéis preocuparos esas preguntas las responderán solo los vosotros del 98, para que las respuestas sean más divertidas. Estos son los que deben presentarse:

-Harry Potter.

-Hermione Granger.

-Luna Lovegood.

-Draco Malfoy.

-Todos los Weasley.

-Fleur Delacourt.

-Audrey Jackson.

-Angelina Jonhson.

-Neville Lomgbotton.

-Astoria Greengrass.

-Bien, eso es todo, los del 77 empezarán en seguida, y cuidado con lo que decís, que os pueden oír.-Y la pantalla se apagó, dejando a todo el comedor asombrado.


	2. La primera generación

**2.-La primera generación.**

La pantalla se encendió y pudieron ver a un chico de unos 17 años, muy guapo, con el pelo negro y los ojos grises. Harry y Lupin acariciaron al perro y este ladró, aunque la mayor parte de la gente no entendió esto muy bien.

-Hola gente del futuro-dijo el chico-me han elegido para ser el primero en hablaros, aunque falta bastante para que me presente.

Entonces alguien lo interrumpió-Pero que dices Black, nadie te ha elegido, tú solito te has sentado ahí mientras esperábamos a tu prima.

-Tranquila pelirroja, o te saldrán arrugas-dijo el tal Black.

-Cállate y sal de ahí, Black. Que no te toca.

-Y si no lo hago.

-En ese caso te esperará un destino peor que la muerte-la cara de la chica debía dar miedo porque Black se levantó y salió corriendo como el Correcaminos. Mientras el comedor se reía apareció una mujer en la pantalla que no les costó reconocer. Era joven, pelirroja y con los ojos castaños.

-Hola-dijo la mujer-mi nombre es Molly Weasley, de soltera Prewett.

-Anda mama, que guapa eras de joven-dijo Fred.

-Gracias hijo-dijo Molly- a menos que insinúes que ya no lo soy-Fred abrió la boca para responder pero pareció pensarlo mejor y la cerro de nuevo.

-¿He oído bien? ¿Están ahí mis niños?-dijo Mollyp(p de pasado)

-Sí, pero ya los verás cuando les toque presentarse.-dijo Molly-por cierto, ¿Dónde están los niños?

-Por ahí, jugando con su tío Sirius-en ese momento se ve a Sirius correr por detrás de Molly mientras dos niños le perseguían y le lanzaban pelotas, por detrás de ellos iba un niño más pequeño diciéndoles "Dejad en paz al tío, portaos bien"-Bueno, por donde iba, ah sí. Mis padres son Fabian y Bella Prewett, tengo 26 años, estoy casada y tengo 3 hijos-se oyó un "Por ahora"tanto de la pantalla como del comedor.

-Cierto primita, tienes que tener más hijos, el pequeño Percy es demasiado responsable-dijo Sirius

-Sirius, tú no tienes derecho a opinar, y ahora…¡Cállate de una vez!-Y Sirius salió corriendo a esconderse detrás de Bill y Charlie.-Sigamos, fui Gryffindor-la mesa escarlata estalló en vítores-prefecta y premio anual.

-Prefecta perfecta-se oyó por detrás.

-Sirius, no digas que no te aviso-dijo sacando su varita.

-Vale, vale, me callo.

-Bien, tengo tres hijos: Bill; de 10 años, Charlie, de 8 y Percy de 1 año.

-Este último va a ser todo un prefecto, es un aburrido-en el comedor todos se reían,los gemelos decían "Lo caló, lo caló" mientras Percy y su madre ponían cara de indignación.

-Pues espero que así sea, mejor eso a que se parezca a ti.

-¡¿Qué?!Pero si soy la perfección en persona y… ¡Aaaayyyyy!-Alguien le había tirado un libro a la cabeza.

-Ya calla, Black-se oyó la voz de la chica de antes.

-Pero pelirroja…

-De peros nada. Ve a sentarte con los idiotas de tus amigos.

son idiotas. están sentados, ¡los has atado a la silla! ¿Y dónde está Lunático?

-Remus está jugando con los niños,¡y tú ve a sentarte en esa silla!

-Bueno, hasta aquí mi presentación. ¡Adiós!


	3. Arthur Weasley

**Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar la historia, pero tuve un problema con el ordenador. Muchas gracias a los que me han comentado t/o añadido a favoritos, os dedico este capítulo.**

_**Arthur Weasley**_

Cuando la pantalla se apagó, la gente comenzó a hablar, todos estaban realmente sorprendidos por lo que acababan de ver, algunos habían pensado que se trataba de una broma y ahora veían su error.

En el caso de la familia Weasley, el ambiente era muy divertido. Los gemelos bromeaban con Ginny diciéndole que era idéntica a su madre a su edad, por lo que de mayor sería como ella. Algo que a Ginny no le hizo ninguna gracia, por lo que ambos recibieron una maldición de mocomurciélagos. Su madre no se dió cuenta porque estaba regañando a los más mayores por pegar a Sirius, por lo que este y Remus reían en el suelo(Sirius aún era un perro).

Por suerte para los hermanos Weasley, la pantalla se encendió y vieron otra cara familiar. Se trataba de unos 27 años, con el pelo rojo y cara amable.

-Hola, soy Arthur Weasley.

-Hola, papi-dijo Bill.

-¿Bill?¿Eres tú?¡Que mayor estas!¿Que tal te va?

-Aún no puedo decirlo, ya te enterarás.

-Está bien¿Por dónde iba?Ah, sí. Tengo 27 años, fuí Griffindor, prefecto y premio anual.

-Prefecto perfecto-se oyó por detrás de Arthur.

-No lo creo-dijo Arthur-mis notas no eran muy buenas.

-Per pasabas mucho tiempo estudiando y eso cuenta-dijo Molly apareciendo en la pantalla.

-Gracias, amor. Pero, en realidad, solo fingía estudiar, pasaba el tiempo leyendo artículos sobre _muggles._

_-_Bueno... ya sé por que solo sacabas extraordinarios en esa asignatura. Aún así te quiero-dijo Molly mientras salía de la pantalla.

-Esa era mi esposa, Molly. La quiero con toda mi alma. Llevamos casados 7 años y tenemos 3 hijos, aunque es probable que tengamos más, queremos una niña, pero solo uno, cuatro son suficientes.

Al oír esto todos en el Gran Comedor comenzaron a reír, algunos hasta rodaban por el suelo.

-¿Cual es la gracia?-preguntó el Arthur de la pantalla.

-Ya te enterarás, futuro yo-dijo el Arthur del comedor.

-¡Anda! ¡¿Eres yo?!¡Es increible!Pero...Un momento...¡¿Y mi peeeloooo?!-la gente comenzó a reír tanto en el comedor como en la pantalla.

-Lo siento, amigo. Lo perderás a los treinta y pocos, y nada que intentes frenará su caí tiene remedio.

-¡Nooooooooooooo!¡¿Por qué a miiiiiii?!-chilló Arthur dramáticamente.

-Deja de exagerar, Arthur-se oyó a Molly.

-Cierto, para eso estamos nosotros-dijo Sirius a coro con otra voz que no reconacierón.

-Vosotros dos,¡callaos yaaa!-gritó la chica de antes.

-Sí, Lily-dijeron los chicos con tono asustado. Al oír el nombre de la chica, a Harry le dió un vuelco el corazón.

-Continuo. Trabajo en el Ministerio, en el Departamento Contra el Uso Incorrecto de los Objetos Muggles. No pagan mucho, pero es un trabajo que me apasiona. Bueno, hasta aquí mi presentación.¿Preguntas?

Nadie preguntó nada y la pantalla se apagó.


	4. Bellatrix Lenstrenge

**_Bellatrix Lenstrenge_**

En el Gran Comedor la gente volvió a sus conversaciones. Los gemelos Weasley alagaban a su padre por ser ta buen bromista, razón por la cual su madre lo reñía, a la vez que a los gemelos por animarle.

Un poco más lejos, Harry estaba sentado, mirando un punto invisible de la pared.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Ah, hola Hermione-respondió él-Si, estoy bien.

-¿Seguro?Estas raro desde la última presentación.

-No es nada. Es solo que...Estoy nervioso.

-¿Por tus padres?

-Si. Por fin voy a poder verlos y hablar con ellos. Pero... y si en ese momento aún no están saliendo y no se creen que tengan un hijo. No quiero verlos pelear. Y tampoco que empiecen a salir solo porque vayan a tener un hijo juntos. Quiero que sea como debió suceder.

-No creo que esto cambie esa parte de la historia. Y estoy segura de que les encantará saber que tienen un hijo como tú.

-Gracias, Herms-dijo mientras sonreía.

-Para eso están los amigos.

En ese momento se encendió la pantalla. Apareció una mujer de unos 26 con el pelo negro y desordenado y una mirada sádica a juego con una sonrisa de loca. Los que la reconocieron ahogaron un grito y Neville apretó los puños con fuerza.

-Hola, soy Bellatrix Black- en cuanto dijo su nombre todos los que no la habían reconocido comenzaron a murmurar-tengo 26 años, fuí Slytherin. Pero no prefecta ni premio anual decían que tenía algo que no debían tener los prefectos.

-Sí, locura-dijo Sirius.

-Cállate, traidor.-respondió Bellatrix.

-Y a mucha honra.

-Ignorar al tonto. No trabajo ni pienso hacerlo, soy de una de las familias más ricas del país y no tengo por que hacerlo.

-Y nadie te contrataría, chiflada.-dijo Sirius.

-Traidor, te estoy avisando.

-Uh, que miedo.

-Grrr...Por ahora lo dejaré estar. Soy mortífaga y la mano derecha del Señor Tenebroso, él es tan poderoso y perfecto.

-¡¿Perfecto?!¡Si no tiene nariz!-dijo Sirius.

-Para mi que se ha enamorado de él.-dijo James.

-Ni siquiera ella está tan loca como para eso.¿O sí?-respondió Sirius.

-Callaos ya, malditos traidores a la sangre. Sigo, pronto me casaré con Rodolphus Lenstrenge, es un hombre de buena familia y este matrimonio nos traerá mucho prestigio.

-Me da pena el pobre Rodolphus, tener que aguantar a esa no debe de ser fácil.

-Mira que sois pesados.

-Por primera y última vez-dijo Lily- estoy de acuerdo contigo.

-¿Quién te a preguntado, asquerosa sangre sucia?-dijo Bellatrix.

-¡No la llames así!- dijo James sacando la varita.

-Oh, una pelea las echaba de menos- dijo ella mientras sacaba la varita.

-James, para. No merece la pena.-dijo Lily, acercandose a él. James bajó la varita.

-¿Te escon des en las faldas de tú naviecita, Potter?

-¡Déjalo, Bella!-ordenó una voz desconocida.

-¿Los defiendes, Cissy?

-No. Pero estás aquí condicionalmente y no quiero que te vuelvas a ir.

-Está bien-dijo a regañadietes. Se dirigió de nuevo a la cámara-¿Preguntas?

Nadie se atrevió a decir nada. Neville iba a levanter la mano pero Hermione se lo impidió. La pantalla se apagó.

**¡Hola de nuevo! Siento la tardanza pero los exámenes pesan. Algunos os estais quejando de que los capítulos son cortos. Esto es porue se están presentando personas de las que todo el mundo conoce su existencia y lo que hicieron, cuando lleguen los del futuro,tendré más cosas que poner. **

**_¡Importante!_ Respecto a las preguntas indiscretas, tengo algunas decididas, pero quiero que me deis vuestras ideas. ¿Qué deberían preguntar?**

**Decidme preguntas que den respuestas divertidas para todos,no que uno responda genial y los demas favor y gracias. Todas vuestras ideas serán valoradas. **


	5. Andrómeda Black

**¡Hola de nuevo, lectores! Os traigo un nuevo capítulo y repito la petición que os hice en el ultimo, por favor dadme vuestra opinion¿Qué deberían preguntarles a los personajes? Vamos, quiero al menos dos opciones divertidas por si mis ideas resultan demasiado aburridas.**

**Andrómeda Black**

Todos estaban bastante impresionados despues de la última presentación. Tonks y Sirius(perro) miraban al suelo avergonzados de estar emparentados con ese monstruo. Neville tenía los puños apretados y parecía a punto de llorar.

-¿Que tal te encuetras?- le preguntó Luna.

-¡Luna!No te he oído llegar.

-No me extraña estabas perdido en tus pensamientos. Algo normal después de ver a la mujer que torturo a tus padres.

-¿Qué?¿Cómo lo...?

-Mi padre me lo dijo. Tus padres son famosos. ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Bien. Aunque al verla me han dado ganas de... vengarme y... hacerles sufrir lo que ellos.

-La venganza nunca es buena, Neville. Y a tus padres no les gustaría verte en la cárcel por vengarlos.

Y cómo vino se fue. Dejando a Neville algo confundido pero agradecido.

Entonces la pantalla se encendió y todos se asustaron al ver otra vez a Bellatrix. Ella debió de notarlo porque dijo:

-Tranquilos, la loca ya se ha ido-dijo la mujer. Por detrás se oyó un "Drómeda". La mujer la ugnoró-Yo soy Andrómeda Tonks, antes Black.

Al decirlo todos se dieron cuenta de que esta mujer era más joven y no tenía cara de loca.

-Soy hermana de Bellatrix, de ahí el parecido. Fuí Slytherin-la mesa aplaudió-Gracias, pero no seguireis aplaudiendo mucho, no soy extrictamente una digna Slytherin ya que me casé con un hijo de _muggles._

Lasserpientes pusieron cara de asco, con algunas excepciones a las que no les la pantalla se oyó un "traidora" de algunas voces y un vivi "Drómeda" de otras tantas.

-Pensad lo que querais. Me casé con él porque lo quiero y no me importa si mi familia me odia, la mayoría son unos idiotas puristas de sangre.

-¡Así se dice, primita!-gritó Sirius.

-Gracias, Sirius. Bueno, voy a seguir tengo una hija de 5 años llamada Nimphadora-se oyó un "No me llames Nimphadora"de las dos Tonks- que, por lo que veo a hecho buenas migas con Charlie, aunque tampoco se aleja mucho de Remus, será por el chocolate que le da.

Ante esto los que sabían de los sentimientos de Tonks hacia Lupin(Molly, Ginny,etc) soltaron una pequeña carcajada que por suerte nadie oyó.Aunque Tonks y Lupin se pusieron un poco colorados, logrando las burlas de Sirius, que, aún en forma perruna, lo había notado y estaba deseando poder burlarse de su mejor amigo.

-Actualmente no trabajo, soy ama de casa y me dedico a cuidar de mi hija. Como quizás habreis noado estoy peleada con mis hermanas desde que me casé, o más bien fugué, con mi marido Ted Tonks.

-Y con razón. Has dañado el honor de la casa de los Black y nos has deshonrado a todos.

-¡Oh, por favor!El honor de la fmilia ya estaba perdido, y si no lo estaba lo destrozaste tú al unirte a Quién-tú-sabes.

-El Señor Tenebros le devolverá a nuestra familia el honor perdido, y yo misma me encargaré de limpiar el árbol genealógico-dijo con una de sus sonrisas sádicas.

-Cada día estás más loca, Bella.

-Estoy de acuerdo con esa afirmación-dijo Sirius.

-Tú callate que nadie te ha llamado-respondió Bellatrix.

-Dejad de discutir y dejar que me presente.-ordenó Andrómeda. Los Black salieron a regañadientes de la pantalla.

-Bien, hasta aquí mi presentación.¿Preguntas?

-¿Cómo es criarse con esa loca?-preguntó un Hufflepuff.

-En realidad, Bella no siempre fue así. De pequeña era muy dulce y cuidaba mucho de mí y de Cissy, pero cambió mucho tras Hogwarts.¿Algo más?

No hubo más preguntas y la pantalla se apagó.

**Hasta aquí este capítulo. Por favor, óximo capítulo: ****Lucius Malfoy**


	6. Lucius Malfoy

**Realmente siento la tardanza, pero he tenido un problema conocido como:examenes, y he pasado toda la semana estudando. Pero tengo buenas noticias: 1-La Semana Santa está aquí, y pienso adelatar un par de capítulos en las vaciones. 2-He decidido aumentar el ritmo, por lo que a partir de ahora actualizaré antes. Y con esto os dejo con: ****Lucius Malfoy.**

_**Lucius Malfoy**_

La pantalla se encendió y vieron a un hombre con el cabello largo y rubio muy claro. Tenía una expresión de superioridad, como quien cree ser el mejor en todo. La gente lo reconoció al instante.

-Buenas, soy Lucius Malfoy-dijo con tono presumido. Draco, que no estaba atendiendo, giró la cabeza tan rápido que se hizo daño.

-Malfoy, deja ya ese tonito, no eres el mejor del mundo-dijo Sirius-ni siquiera el mejor de esta habitación. Es más, yo diría que eres el peor de esta habitación. ¿Tú que dices, Cornamenta?

-Umh, no sé. Bellatrix está loca si, pero en ella al menos se puede confiar, este, en cambio, es buen actor y soborna al Ministro.-dijo James- ¡ya sé!¡Es el segundo peor después de Quejicus!

-¡Callaos vosotros dos, par de ímbeciles!-dijeron tres voces a coro mientras el resto reía.

-Dejenme presentarme. Tengo 21 años y fuí Slytherin,-la mes aplaudió mientra el resto abucheaba.- prefecto y premio anual.

-¡Prefecto imperfecto!.-gritaron los Merodeadores.

-¿Por qué imperfecto?

-Porque eres feo y no tienes cerebro.-ante esto la mayor parte del comedor estaba riendo, y los Weasley rodaban por el suelo, incluso Molly intentaba ocultar una sonrisa.

-¡Callaos!Además, yo sacaba muy buenas notas.

-Por favor, sabemos que suspendías un montón de asignaturas, vimos tus notas de último curso.

-Mentirosos. Entonces, ¿como llegué a prefecto?

-Con enchufe, obviamente.

-¡Silencio!-dijo con la cara roja.-Continuaré, soy sangre pura y el heredero de una de las mayores fortunas del país.

-Tonterías, yo soy más rico que tú. Tengo casi el doble de dinero.-dijo James. Al oír esto a Draco se le desncajó la mandíbula.

-¡Mentira! Como decía, estoy prometido con Narcissa Black. El matrimonio fue arreglado, pro estoy segura de que será una buena esposa para mí-por detrás se oyó un bufido cansado.- Tendremos un único hijo, mi heredero.

-Si se parece a tí este mundo puede darse por perdido, demasiados Malfoy serán insoportables para cualquiera en su sano juicio.-dijo James.

-Cierto, solo el Ministro lo soportaría.-respondió Sirius- pero el no es, lo que se dice un genio. Dudo que entienda algo de lo que le digan.

-¿Vosotros no teneis btón de apagado?-preguntó Lucius.

-Uff, ojalá lo encontrara- dijo Lily.

-¿Quieres buscarmelo, pelirroja?-dijo James.

-Se está rifando una torta y tienes todas las papeletas, James.

-Ooh,me encantan las chicas con carácter.

-¿Quieren dejarme terminar? Pienso dedicarme al negocio de la familia.

-¿Vaguear?-preguntó Sirius.

-¡Black!-gruñó Lucius.-Estoy en las filas del Señor Tenebros y soy uno de sus favoritos. Espero que algún día mi hijo pueda anirse a él también.-Draco tragó saliva ridosamente mientras todos le miraban.-Eso es todo,¿preguntas?

-¿Que harías si Quien-tu-sabes callera?-preguntó Arthur Weasley.

-Como si eso fuera a pasar. Supongo que fingiría haber estado bajo la maldición Imperius.

No hubo más preguntas y la pantalla se apagó.

**Hasta aquí este capítulo. Por favor comentad y dadme vuestras ideas y opiniones, muchos me habéis añadido a favoritos pero pocos me comentais. Por favor necesito saber vuestra opinion. Próximo episodio:Narcissa Black.**

**Si alguien tiene algún personaje que quiera que aparezca y yo no haya mencionado que lo diga e improvisaré algo.**


	7. Narcissa Black

_**Narcissa Black**_

En el comedor reinaba la tensión. Todos miraban a Draco con cara de malos amigos. La confesión de su padre de que era un mortífago y quería que Draco lo fuera los había puesto nerviosos, incluso los Slytherin se alejaban de él. Draco bajó la cabeza alicaído. Entonces se dió cuenta de que, mientras que los demás apartaban la mirada, alguien le miraba fijamente.

-¿Qué estás mirando?-preguntó de mala manera,es decir, de la única forma que sabe.

-Al siguiente aspirante a mortífago.-respondió una chica de tercero que Draco reconoció como Astoria Greengrass, la hermana menor de su compañera Daphne.

-¿Y por qué crees que lo soy, Greengrass?

-Porque tu padre así lo quiere, y tú harías de todo para complacerlo.

Draco iba a responderle mordazmente, pero la pantalla se encendió y se calló al ver quién estaba en ella.

Era una mujer joven, de unos 20 años. Con el pelo rubio muy claro y una expresión rara en la cara, como si estuviera oliendo algo asqueroso.

-Buenos días, soy Narcissa Black.-dijo sin quitar esa expresión de su cara.

-Primita,¿te has tirado un pedo?¿O esa es tu cara de siempre?Nunca puedo diferenciarlas.-dijo Sirius.

-Para mí que ha olido a su futuro marido.-dijo Remus-Su colonia apesta hasta aquí.

-No,no,no. Obviamente ha olido a Quejicus. Mirad su pelo, hace años que no se lava, debe temer al jabón.

-Callense de una maldita vez-gritaron tres voces.

-Remus, yo creía que eras el bueno.-dijo Lily.

-Y lo soy, Lily.-dijo Remus- Pero admite que estos se lo merecen.

-¿Vais a dejar que me presente?Gracias. Como decía, tengo 21 años, fuí Slytherin, prefecta y premio anual. Soy la menor de tres hermanas y las quiero mucho a ambas.

-¡¿Como puedes querer a esa traidora?!-gitó Bellatrix.

-Sigue siendo mi hermana.

-Yo también te quiero, Cissy-dijo Andrómeda.-Podría decir lo mismo de ti, Bella, si dejas de intentar matarme, claro.

-Jamás, debo cumplir con mi deber y limpiar el árbol genealógico-mientras hablaba, los Merodeadores hacían el signo de que le faltaba un tornillo. Al verlos, la gente empezó a reirse, así que Bellatrix se dió la vuelta y los chicos pusieron cara de niños buenos.

-Bellatrix, dejalos. Sigo, soy una orgullosa sangre pura, pero no me uniré a los mortífagos, no me gustan sus métodos.

-Algo es algo-dijeron Andrómeda, Sirius y Bellatrix. Esta última por distintas razones.

-Estoy prometida con Lucius Malfoy, un matrimonio que dará gloria a mi familia y blablabla, sinceramente, preferiría un mono afeitado.-ante esto todos menos Draco se echaron a reír, los Merodeadores redaban por el suelo y hasta a Bellatrix se le asomaba una sonrisa que intentaba ocultar.

-Buena esa, primita-dijo Sirius, aún en el suelo.

-Si tengo un hijo seguiré la tradición de mi familia de poner nombres de estrellas, probablemente será Draco.

-¡No te atreverás a humillar a tu hijo de esa forma!-gritó Sirius.

-Es un nombre muy bonito-dijo mientras la gente reía.

-Nada más lejos-dijo todo el mundo.

-Me da igual lo que penseis. Por cierto Lucius, no me importa lo que tú hagas, pero mi hijo no se unirá a los mortífagos mientras yo viva.

Draco suspiró aliviado, algo de lo que Astoria se dió cuenta.

-Ya veremos quién gana esta discusión, Narcissa.-dijo Lucius con mala cara.

-Lo que tú digas. Bueno, tengo suficiente dinero como para no tener que trabajar en todo la vida y eso es lo que pienso hacer.¿Preguntas?

-¿Crees que podrás llegar a querer a tu marido?-preguntó Draco.

-Eso espero, sino es así lo pasaré realmente mal el resto de mi vida.

No hubo más preguntas y la pantalla se apagó.

**Hasta aquí este capítulo, cada vez queda menos para el final de esta generación. Por favor, comentar y preguntarme lo que querais. Próximo episodio: Frank Longbottom.**


	8. Frank Longbottom

_**Frank Longbottom**_

En el comedor la gente comenzó a hablar. En la mesa de Slytherin, Draco Malfoy miraba fijamente a Astoria Greengrass. No le gustaba como le había hablado, en cuanto esto acabase buscaría la forma de hacerselo pagar. Podía conseguir que expulsasen a su padre del trabajo o a ella misma de la escuela con solo pedirselo a su padre, pero eso sería demasiado fácil.

En ese momento, Astoria giró la cabeza y sus ojos se encontraron. Draco se perdió en sus ojos y sintió un retortijón en el estomago, era algo que nunca antes había sentido. Se puso nervioso de improvisto, sin saber por qué, y tuvo que reunir todas sus fuerzas para no demostrarlo. Ese momento duró solo unos segundos, entonces Astoria apartó la vista. "¿Qué me está pasando?" pensó mientras sus amigos(o guardaespaldas, como quieras llamarlos)lo miraban extrañados.

La pantalla se encendió y apareció un joven de menos de 20 años, con el pelo marrón oscuro t cara amable. Todos miraron hacia Neville, quien se puso colorado. Hannah Abbott, que también lo miraba no pudo evitar pensar que estaba muy mono de ese modo.

-Hola a todos, soy Frank Longbottom.-Algunas lagrimas comenzaron a caer por el rostro de Neville, al igual que con el resto de personas que habían conocido a la pareja antes de la entrada de Bellatrix en escena.

-¡El gran Franky!-dijo Sirius.

-¡Frank el desmemoriado!-dijo James.

-Vamos, chicos, dejadlo ya.-dijo Frank-Tengo 18 años, fui Gryffindor-la mencionada mesa vitoreo-Ya, ya. No fui prefecto ni premio anual, no era demasiado bueno en los estudios, tengo muy mala memoria.

-Sí, recuerdo que todos los años, el primer día, tu madre te enviaba las cosas que te habías olvidado.-dijo James.

-Y acompañadas de un vociferador.-dijo Sirius.

-Espero que si tengo un hijo no herede mi mala memoria.-hubo unas pocas risitas contenidas.-Estoy saliendo con una chica increíble llamada Alice Murray, que se presentará después. Llevamos saliendo mucho tiempo y la quiero cada día más.-esto provocó varios suspiros entre las chicas.

-Ves el efecto que provocas, y que en Hogwarts no te comieras un rosco-dijo Sirius.

-En aquella época estaba un poco rellenito-dijo sonrojándose- y, además yo solo tenía ojos para Alice.

-¿Y? Yo solo tengo ojos para Lily y aún así he tenido varias novias-dijo James, ignorando las miradas de odio de 2 Snape.

-Y seguramente por eso ella te odia-respondió Frank.

-Lily no me odia, solamente se hace la difícil, ¿verdad, pelirroja?-dijo James.

-Sí te odio, imbécil-respondió James.

-Mentirosilla. Tú me adoras, pero no te atreves a decirlo.

-No seas tan arrogante, Potter. No todos besan el suelo donde pisas.

-Yo no espero eso, solo caerles bien.

Harry estaba sorprendido, no sabía que su padre era tan creído. Se preguntaba como habían terminado juntos sus padres si parecía que se odiaban.

-Pueden dejar de discutir y dejar que me presente.-dijo Frank-Bien, actualmente estudio para auror, quiero ayudar a detener a Voldemort sus seguidores.-varios se estremecieron.-Hasta aquí mi presentación, ¿preguntas?

Neville estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero fue incapaz de hablar y la pantalla se apagó.

**Hasta aquí otro capítulo. Por favor, comentad, comentad, comentad. Próximo episodio: ****Alice Longbottom.**


	9. Alice Longbottom

¡No hay dos sin tres! Y aquí van tres en un día, de nada.

**Alice Longbottom**

Después de esa presentación, Neville se encontraba un poco alicaído. Era la primera vez que veía a sus padres actuar así, natural, le habría gustado poder conocerlos bien. Si no hubiera sido por esa maldita…

-Neville ¿estás bien?-le preguntó Hannah Abbott, su compañera de curso.

-Emm, sí, gracias Hannah.

Parecía que Hannah iba a decir algo, pero la pantalla se encendió y no le dio tiempo. En ella apareció una mujer con el pelo negro y una cara redonda y amable, muy parecida a Neville.

-Hola, me llamo Alice Murray.-dijo ella.

-La chica que Frank llamó su novia, para más señas.-dijo Sirius.

-Sí, así es-dijo sonrojada- salgo con Frank desde hace años y estoy totalmente enamorada de él.

-Lo mismo digo, cielo. Te quiero.-dijo Frank provocando un "Ooh" de las chicas.

-Sí, es un cielo. A ver, tengo 18 años, fui Gryffindor, pero no prefecta ni premio anual, no era suficientemente buena en clases y era algo torpe.

-¿Torpe? ¿Tú?-dijo james-pero si no pasabas el día tropezando ni callendo en brazos de la gente.

-Aunque, ¿no fue en una de esas "caídas accidentales" cuando conquistó a Frank.-preguntó Sirius.

-Sí, así fue. Ví que tropezaba y la sujeté antes de que callera al suelo. Fue cuando la levanté y la miré a los ojos que me enamoré de ella.

-Algo bueno tenía que tener mi torpeza. Sigo, saqué las mejores notas de mi curso en Herbología, adoro las plantas, tengo mi propio invernadero. Estoy estudiando para auror con Frank y, al igual que él, aunque haya olvidado mencionarlo, formo parte de la Orden de Fénix.

-Lo siento, la memoria no es lo mío.

-Si tengo un hijo probablemente se llamará Neville, como el padre de Frank que murió hace poco. Y… creo que ya está dicho todo sobre mí, así que…

-No todo, amor, falta algo.

-¿Sí? ¿Qué?

Por detrás se oía a los Merodeadores susurrar "ánimo, Frank, ánimo, Frank" una y otra vez.

- Algo que llevo mucho queriendo decirte y me parece que este es un momento tan bueno como cualquier otro-dijo mientras se acercaba a Alice apareciendo en la pantalla- Alice, mi amor ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? –preguntó mientras se arrodillaba y sacaba un anillo del bolsillo.

En ese momento se creó un gran silencio en el que se podía ver el sudor caer por la frente de Frank. Para él ese silencio duró una eternidad, pero solo fueron unos segundos ya que pronto Alice gritó:

-Sí, sí, claro que sí-lanzándose a los brazos de Frank y besándolo.

Al instante se oyeron gritos de júbilo, todas las chicas del pasado abrazaron a Alice mientras los chicos le daban palmadas en la espalda a Frank y soltaban chistes del tipo: "Prepárate para que te domen". En el comedor a Neville se le escapaban las lágrimas y el resto comentaba el bonito gesto de Frank.

-Bueno con esto sí que he acabado así que…

Y la pantalla se apagó.

-Eh, ¿y las preguntas?-preguntaron los gemelos, pero nadie les hizo caso.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hasta aquí otro capítulo. Y las buenas noticias: ¡Llegan los merodeadores! Por favor decidme en qué orden queréis que vayan en vuestros comentarios, os lo agradecería mucho.


	10. Peter Pettigrew

**Hola de nuevo, llegan los capítlos de esta semana, quizás os hayais dado cuenta de que he corregido la ortografía de los capítulos anteriores, no me había dado cuenta de que me faltaban tantas letras. Respecto al orden de los merodeadores me habeis dejado claro una cosa: Peter no cuenta. Solo una persona lo ha mencionado, así que le haré caso e irá el primero. El siguiente será Remus, porque casi no ha salido, luego Sirius y, dejando lo mejor para el final: James. Ahora os dejo con la rata.**

**Peter Pettigrew**

En esta ocasión la pantalla tardo mucho en encenderse. Neville seguía llorando, no sabía si era de tristeza por la situación de sus padres o de felicidad por haber presenciado la declaración de su padre.

El resto parecía bastante animado, al menos esta presentación no había sido de mortífagos, más bien al contrario. Harry estaba impaciente por ver a sus padres, y ya les iba a tocar.

Entoces la pantalla se encendió y apareció un chico de unos 17 años, bajo y bastante feo. Los que lo reconocieron gruñeron por lo bajo y el perro Sirius comenzó a ladrar.

-Hola, soy Peter Pettigrew.-los que sabían quien era pusieron cara de pena al pensar en el horrible destino que le esperaba a ese héroe, obviamene los que sabían la verdad gruñeron y miraron mal a los demás.

-¡Grande Peter!-dijo James-el mejor amigo que uno puede encontrar.

-Cierto-dijo Sirius-si a una chica no le pareces guapo te pones a su lado y le pareceras un Adonis.

-Sirius, no te burles de tus amigos.

-Lo siento, Colagusano.-el Sirius del futuro no podía creer que dijera eso.

-No importa, Sirius. Tengo 17 años, mi apodo es Colagusano, estoy en mi último curso en Hogwarts, soy Gryffindor-la mesa aplaudió, esceptuando a los que sabían la verdad.-No soy prefecto ni premio anual, nunca fuí buen estudiante.

-Puedes jurarlo, y eso que nosotros te ayudabamos a estudiar.-dijo Sirius.

-Pero que decís-dijo Remus-vosotros tampoco tocabais los libros, solo os metíais en líos.

-A veces sí tocabamos los libros y estudiabamos, como haríamos los exámenes si no.-dijo James.

-Aunque era solo unas pocas horas, estudiar es taaan aburrido.-dijo Sirius.

-No es aburrido,-dijo Remus-muchas cosas son interesantes.

-Sí, pero la gran mayoría es un rollo total, no ves que la gente se duerme en historia de la magia.

-Pues deberían tomar apuntes.

-Solo tú y Lily tomais apuntes, y los pasais entre los demás así que no hace falta atender.

-Pues no volveré a dejaros los apuntes.

-¡Noooo!¿Como sobreviviremos sin ti?-gritaron a coro.

-Arreglaroslas. Y dejad que Peter se presente.

-Grecias, Remus. Bien, no tengo novia- a nadie le sorprendió esa afirmción.

-¿Qué fue de Lía?-preguntó James.

-Cortó conmigo el otro día.

-Ups, lo siento.

-No te preocupes, no es para tanto. Sigo, cuando salga de Hogwarts, probablemente sea auror como mis mejores amigos que se presentan ahora. Y hasta aquí mi presentación. ¿Preguntas?

-¿Serías capaz de traicionar a tus amigos y unirte a Voldemort?- preguntó Remus.

-¿Queeeé?Po-Por supuesto que no.-aunque su nerviosismo lo delataba, por lo que mucha gente se sorprendió.

No hubo más preguntas y la pantalla se apagó

**Espero vuestros sabéis quien es el siguiente.****¡Aaaauuuuuuuuuu!**


	11. Remus Lupin

_**Remus Lupin**_

Después de esa presentación Harry estaba furioso. No podía creer que su padre y Sirius estuvieran tan unidos a esa asquerosa rata. Tenía el ceño fruncido y apretaba los puños con tanta fuerza que empezó a sangrar. La cosa no mejoró cuando la cara-sapo se levantó y dijo:

-Guardemos un minuto de silencio por este héroe que dió su vida para vengar a sus amigos.

Harry estuvo a punto de levantarse y gritar la verdad, pero el perro Sirius se acercóa él y negó con la cabeza, y Harry, a regañadientes, bajó la cabeza.

La pantalla se encendió y apareció un chico muy atractivo, con el pelo castaño y los ojos miel. Se oyó un "Oouuh" de las chicas, lo que provocó el sonrojo de Remus y un gruñido celoso de Tonks.

-Hola, me llamo Remus Lupin.-la gente se giró hacia su ex-profesor que sonrió.- Tengo 17 años, estoy en Gryffindor-la mesa aplaudió.- soy prefecto pero no premio anual.

-Prefecto perfecto-dijeron los dos de siempre.

-Algún día esa broma perderá la gracia.

-No, esa broma es ilimitada.

-Como sea, me dicen Lunático, porque siy un...Uff, soy...Un licántropo.-los que no sabían esa soltaron gemidos ahogados.

-Como si eso le importara a alguien.-dijo James.

-No tengo novia, no sería conveniente con mi condición.

-Pero si tienes a todas las chicas a tus pies, incluso mi sobrinita de 5 años no se separa de tí, creo que le gustas.-Tonks se sonrojó, era verdad.

-Por favor, Sirius.-dijo sonrojandose- ella es muy pequeña.

-Tienes razón, por eso te mataré si te acercas a ella.-el Sirius-perro ladró en afirmación.

-Tranquilo Sirius, te juro que jamás saldré con tu sobrina(mentirosillo)-Tonks bajó la mirada triste, algo de lo que todos(los que sabían de sus sentimientos) se dieron cuenta.

-Más te vale, y termina de presentarte, las chicas del futuro quieren ver al chico más guapo de Hogwarts.

-Sí, pero tú vas delante de mí.-dijo James.

-Perdona, yo soy mucho más guapo. Y mi pelo es mejor.

-¡Mi pelo es genial!

-¡Pero si parece un estropajo!

-¡Dejad de discutir! Sirius, no eres el chico más guapo de Hogwarts. Y James, tu pelo es un estropajo.-dijo Lily.

-Pelirroja, ¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?!-dijo Sirius.

-Y más importante, ¿quién es el chico más guapo de Hogwarts para tí?-dijo James "acosador" Potter.

-Pues...Eeehhh...-balbuceó lily- ¡¿A tí que te importa?!

-¡Soy yooo!¡Bien!

-No eres tú, es...¡Remus!

-Gracias, Lily, me halagas. ¿Ahora van a dejar que me presente?

-Que mal amigo, mira que robarme la novia.

-No me gusta Lily, James-dijo Remus- es toda tuya. Bien, soy buen estudiante y me gusta estudiar. No se que quiero hacer cuando termine la escuela, debido a mi situación poca gente querría contratarme.

-Puedes pedirle a Dumbledore un puesto como profesor, él no te lo negará.-dijó Lily.

-Es posible. Hasta aquí mi presentación.¿Preguntas?

-¿Piensas mantener lo de no tener novia para siempre?- adivinad quién lo dijo.

-Pues... Es lo más posible, pero...un momento... ¿pelo rosa?,¿Tonks, eres tú?

-Sí, soy yo.

-Vaya estás muy guapa,¿te presentas luego?

-Sí, voy de segunda.

-Genial, después hablamos. ¿Más?

No hubo más preguntas y la pantalla se apagó.

**Hasta aquí este episodio. Comentad, óximo capítulo: ****¡El gran Sirius Black!**


	12. Sirius Black

_**Sirius Black**_

La situación en el comedor era bastante cómica. Las chicas no dejaban de mirar fijamente a su ex-profesor preguntandose:"¿Cómo podía ser tan guapo de joven?". Tonks, obviamente, se dió cuenta de eso, y no dejaba de gruñir y mirar de mala manera a las chicas, que fingían no notarlo.

Finalmente, Tonks se hartó y se acercó a Remus.

-¿Sabes? Estabas mucho más guapo de joven.

-¿Ah, sí? Pensaba que los hombres-lobo eran super-sexys para toda la eternidad.

-Eso es lo que piensan los _muggles.-_reunió valor para preguntarle lo siguiente-¿Has pensado en lo que te dije?-preguntó temiendo la respuesta.

-Tonks... Eres genial, pero... Ya has oído a mi antiguo yo. No es seguro con mi condición.

-A mí no me importa.

-Soy demasiado mayor para tí...

-La edad no importa, yo...

Pero no pudo continuar la frase porque la pantalla se encendió dejando ver a un joven muy atractivo, con el pelo algo largo y negro y los ojos grises que provocó una reacción en la parte femenina del comedor la misma reacción que con Remus.

-Gracias, gracias. Lo sé, soy genial.-se oyó un "Creído" de os personas on el pelo o rubio o grasiento.-Mi nombre es Sirius Black.

En el comedor la gente soltó gemidos ahogados, pensando en lo que ese hombre había hecho(según el ministro)

-Vaya, supongo que esa reacción es por mi record de castigos, ya he superado los 3000.

-Vamos, Canuto, presentate ya, que ellos están deseando verme a mí.

Está bien, tengo 17 años, fuí Gryffindor-la casa no aplaudió, estaban sorprendidos, pensaban que había sido Slytherin-no fuí prefecto ni premio anual, algo que quizá, sólo quizá, tiene que ver con mi record.

-O puede que con el hecho de que seas un estúpido arrogante e inconsciente.

-¡Cállate, Quejicus!-gritaron 2 voces.

-Perdonad al idiota. Mi apodo es Canuto, ya vereis por qué. No tengo novia, soy libre como el viento, y no querría negarle esto a todas las chicas del mundo.

-Ni que fueras tan popular-dijo Lucius.

-Seguro que lo soy más que tú, hasta tu prometida piensa que eres más feo que un mono.

-Yo no tengo la culpa de que mi prometida tenga un gusto pésimo.

-¿Con que esas tenemos, eh? Cissy, ¿quién es más guapo?

-Ni tú, ni él, es Remus.

-¿Pero tú que tienes, Lunático?-preguntaron 2 voces.

-Es que los licántropos están de moda.

-No, está de moda todo aquel que pueda transformarse en perro, y yo cumplo esa condición.

-Lo siento, Can.

-Continuo. No soy buen estudiante, pero saco buenas notas. Pienso estudiar para auror cuando salga de Hogwarts, no estoy de acuerdo con la política familiar de purismo de sangre-ante esto la gente se sorprendió bastante.-Bueno, ya he acabado,¿preguntas?

-¿Traicionarías a tus amigos y te unirías a Quién-tú-sabes?-pregunto un Huffelpuff.

-¡¿Quéee?! ¡Jamás! Mis amigos son lo más importante para mí. Nunca los heriría.

La pantalla se apagó. La gente estaba muy sorprendida, ¿no era Black un asesino? Umbridge estaba convencida de qué mentía, el ministerio no podía equivocarse.

-Visto lo visto-dijo Dumbledore poniendose en pie- creo que es hora de que sepan, que Sirius Black es inocente de todos los cargos de los que se le acusa-la gente puso cara de asombro- y que está con nosotros en este momento.

Entonces Sirius se transformó en humano y todos se alejaron uun poco.

-Es Black, ¡cogedle! -gritó Umbridge.

-No ha oído lo que acabo de decir, señorita Umbridge. Si no se tranquiliza tendré que mandarle salir.-la cara-sapo se sentó a regañadientes.

**Y otro capítulo va. Comentad, porfis. Próximo episodio: James Potter. Por fin.**


	13. James Potter

**_James Potter_**

Harry se apresuró a abrazar a su padrino, provocando la sorpresa del comedor.

-Te he echado de menos, Sirius.

-Yo también, cachorro.

-¿Cachorro?¿Qué clase de apodo es ese?

-El tuyo, y no hay discusión posible.

La pantalla se encendió. Apareció un chico idéntico a Harry, pero con los ojos castaños y una sonrisa arrogante. A Harry y a Sirius les dió un vuelco el corazón y todo el comedor se quedó pasmado. Por fin: Cornamenta.

-Hola a todos, soy el magnífico James Potter-la gente se giró a mirar a Harry, que tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡Charlus!-gritó Sirius.

-¡Cállate, Orión! Ya conocen a mi mejor amigo Sirius, es increíble, pero un poco creído.

-Haríais buena pareja, teneís el ego igual de grande.-dijo Snape.

-Bueno, al menos nosotros tenemos una pareja compatible, no como tú, que jamás has tenido ni tendrás novia.-dijo Sirius.

-Así se dice, Sirius. Tengo 17 años, soy Gryffindor-la mesa aplaudió-gracias, muchas gracias. No soy prefecto, pero sí Premio Anual.

-Siempre me he preguntado que había fumado Dumbledore para nombrarte Premio Anual-dijo Sirius.

-A veces yo también me lo pregunto, sólo estoy detrás de tí en la lista de los más castigados de la historia de Hogwarts.

-Y no debes olvidarlo.

-Sí, sí. Mi apodo es Cornamenta. Eso es porque Sirius, Remus,Peter y yo nos hacemos llamar los Merodeadores, porque solemos merodear de noche por el castillo, gracias a mi capa de invisibilidad y a un mapa en él que aparecen todos los pasadizos secretos del castillo y sus alrededores.-la gente estaba muy sorprendida.

-¡Sirius!-gritaron los gemelos-¿Cómo no nos dijiste que vosotros erais los merodeadores?

-¿Sabíais de nosotros?

-Claro, ¿quién crees que le dió el mapa a Harry?

-Perdón, aunque estoy deseando enterarme de esa historia, creo que lo mejor será que me lo contéis cuando os presenteís, así que continuo. Sirius, Peter y yo somos animagos.-el comedor puso cara de asombro-sí, lo sé, es impresionante. Lo somos desde los 15 años. Sirius es un perro, Peter una rata(muy apropiado) y yo un ciervo. De ahí nuestros apodos. Lo hicimos para poder acompañar a Remus en las noches de luna llena.

-¡Pero eso es muy estúpido, peligroso e irresponsable!-gritó Lily-Y, aunque me cueste admitirlo, muy noble y valiente y demuestra vuestra inteligencia y amistad.

-¿Eso era un cumplido,pelirroja?-preguntó James.

-Sí, supongo que sí. Pero no te hagas ilusiones, Potter.

-Bien, ¿por dónde iba? Ah, sí. Salgo con Lily.

-¡No salimos junto!

-Déjalo, pelirroja, no puedes resistirte a mis encantos. Algún día aceptarás salir conmigo.

-Potter, eso nunca, jamás, pasará.

Sirius estaba riendo, recordando viejos tiempos.

-Ignoradla, no sabe lo que quiere. Al igual que Sirius, saco buenas notas estudiando lo mínimo. Pienso estudiar para auror, en estos tiempos necesitan mucha ayuda.¿Preguntas?

-¿Quién ligaba más?¿Tú , Remus o Sirius?-preguntó un Ravenclaw.

-¡Yooo!

-¡Yooooo!

-¡Yooo, no!-todos miraron a Remus- con mi problema no sería responsable por mi parte.

-¡Yo!

-No ,¡yo!

Y esos dos continuaron discutiendo hasta que:

-¡Dejad de discutir!-gritó Lily- Ambos sois unos idiotas mujeriegos.

La pantalla se apagó. Harry tenía emociones contradictorias. Por un lado, por fin había visto y oído a su padre. Por el otro, se dió cuenta de que Snape tenía razón, su padre era un arrogante, ¿cómo acabaran sus padres juntos.

**Ya están los Merodeadores, y después de esto solamente quedan dos en esta generación, que llegarán la semana que viene. Próximo capítulo: Lily Evans.**


	14. Lily Evans

_**Lily Evans**_

Fred y George se acercaron a Harry con mala cara.

-Harry...-dijo Fred.

-James...-dijo George.

-¡Potter!-gritaron al unísono-¡¿Cómo no se te ocurrió decirnos quienes eran los Merodeadores?!

-Emmh, ¿lo siento?

-¿Lo sientes? Si no fueras tú creeme que te maldeciría por esta traición.-dijo Fred.

-Exacto, tenemos derecho a saberlo, ¡te dimos el mapa!

-Sí, lo siento, se me olvidó comentaroslo. Han sido demasiadas emociones.

-Está bien, Harry.-dijo Fred.

-Por esta vez te lo perdonamos-siguió George.

-Pero como vuelvas a ocultarnos algo referente a las bromas-prosiguió Fred.

-No respondemos de las consecuencias.-finalizó George.

Y como vinieron se marcharon, dejando a Harry un poco asustado.

La pantalla se encendió y apareció una muchacha muy guapa, pelirroja y con unos ojos verdes idénticos a los de Harry. A este se le escaparon unas lágrimas al ver finalmente a su madre.

-Hola a todos, soy Lily Evans.

-Pronto Potter.

-Olvídame, Potter. Nosotros nunca jamás, jamás estaremos juntos. Menos nos casaremos.

-Sí, algún día me aceptarás, nos casaremos y tendremos dos hijos. Un niño idéntico a mi y con tus ojos, y un niña igual a tí, pero con mis ojos.

Sirius, Remus y Harry suspiraron abatidos, acertó la mitad, por desgracia.

-Sigue soñando, pero no me incluyas en tus sueños.

Remus y Sirius sonrieron con nostalgia, echaban de menos sus peleas. Harry estaba sorprendido, como habían terminado juntos si se odiaban. ¿Cómo la habría conquistado su padre? Tendría que preguntarselo para usar ese truco con Cho.

-Ignorad al idiota. Tengo 17 años, soy Gryffindor-la mesa aplaudió- prefecta y premio anual.

-Prefecta perfecta-dijo Sirius.

-¡Cállate!

-Pero si es verdad-dijo James- eres perfecta en todo lo que haces.

Al oír esto, lily se sonrojó, pero rápidamente volvió a su expresión habitual.

-Eres idiota. ¿Por dónde iba? Ah, sí. No tengo novio.-dijo recalcando el no.

-Por ahora, pelirroja-dijo James.

-Estoy de acuerdo con eso, pero no serás tú.

-No debes resistirte al poder del amor. Admítelo, Cupido te ha atravesado con sus flechas y me amas con toda tu alma.

-¿Qué demonios te has tomado para decir eso? Porque claramentete te ha afectado mucho. Deberías ir al médico, seguro que pueden ayudarte con tu... problema.

-Se llama amor, Lily, y tú también lo sientes.

-Evans para tí, Potter. Continuo, soy buena estudiante y saco muy buenas notas. Pienso estudiar para auror y ayudar a combatir a Voldemort.

-Otra cosa que tenemos en común, estamos hechos el uno para el otro.

-Sigue en tus fantasías, Potter. Hasta aquí mi presentación. ¿Preguntas?

-¿Le darás alguna oportunidad a James?- preguntó Sirius, escondido para que no le viera.

-No lo creo, quizás, si madura. Pero eso es totalmente imposible.

La pantalla se apagó. Harry lloraba, por fin había visto a sus padres y no podía evitar pensar en lo que había perdido.

**Solo queda una persona por presentarse, y ese es: ****Severus Snape.**


	15. Severus Snape

_**Severus Snape**_

Las lágrimas caían por la cara de Harry. Por fin había visto a sus padres y no podía dejar de lamentarse.

-¿Qué tal estás, Harry?-le preguntó Hermione.

-Bien es solo que... No puedo dejar de pensar en que mi madre se sacrificó para salvarme. Si yo no hubiera...

-No continues esa frase-le cortó Hermione-por una vez deja de lado tu complejo de héroe y no te martirices, nada de eso es culpa tuya.

-Gracias, Herms-dijo Harry- necesitaba escucharlo.

En la pantalla apareció un chico algo feo(pero no tanto como Peter), con el pelo grasiento y la nariz ganchuda. Todos miraron a Snape, quién les dirigió una mirada asesina.

-Hola, soy Severus Snape.

-¡Quejicus!-gritaron los merodeadores.

-Callaos, idiotas. Tengo 17 años, soy Slytherin-la mesa aplaudió con fuerza a su futuro profesor-no fuí prefecto ni premio anual.

-Obviamente-dijo Sirius-no impones autoridad.

-Así es, cualquiera, con solo verte la cara, se partiría de risa.-continuó James.

-¡Silencio! No tengo novia.

-No hace falta que lo digas-dijo Sirius.

-Cierto, todos sabemos que eres gay.-dijo James.

-¡No es cierto! No tengo novia porque la única chica que me gusta me ignora, casi como a tí, Potter.

-Sí, pero la principal diferencia entre los dos casos es que a mí las chicas no me ignoran y Lily me ama en secreto.

-¡Creía haberte dejado claro ese punto!-gritó Lily.

-Y me lo dejaste claro. Está clarísimo que me amas.

-Eres insufrible.

-Si puedo continuar. Soy buen estudiante, especialmente en Pociones y Defensa. Incluso he inventado mis propias pociones y hechizos.

-Algo que te agradecemos, son muy divertidos-dijo Sirius.

-Y eres tan mal duelista que podemos utilizarlos contra ti.

-Porque vosotros atacais por la espalda como los cobardes que sois.

-No atacamos por la espalda, lo que pasa es que eres muy lento y no nos ves hasta que estamos a tu lado.

-Da igual lo que digais, vosotros de nobles y valientes Gryffindor solamente teneis el escudo, habríais encajado en Slytherin.

-¡Atrévete a repetirlo!-gritó James cogiendo la varita.

-Ya lo has oído, y no lo retiro.

-¡Basta los dos!-gritó Lily.

-Pero...

-¡Pero nada, James! Nunca he comprendido el por qué de ese odio entre vosotros, pero debeis parar ya. Potter , tú eres un arrogante. Y Snape, eres un idiota, y ahora: ¡preséntate!

-Sí, Lily.-dijeron.

-Jo, Harry.-dijo Ron-tú madre es peor que la mía.

-Bien, voy terminando. Es posible que me una al Señor Tenebroso, siempre me han atraído la Artes Oscuras. ¿Preguntas?

-¿Serías capaz de cualquier cosa por Voldemort?-preguntó Dumbledore recibiendo una mala mirada de Snape.

-No-dijo mirando a algún lugar a su lado-siempre habrá un límite.

La pantalla se apagó dejando a todos muy sorprendidos.

-Bueno-dijo Dumbledore-Como saben, les toca a algunos de esta época presentarse. Por favor, acompañadme a la Sala de los Menesteres.

La gente que debía presentarse se levantó y siguió al profesor.

**Por fin terminamos esta generación. La siguiente parte tendrá lugar en la época de los merodeadores. Próximo episodio: Bill Weasley**


	16. Bill Weasley

_**Bill Weasley**_

_Año 1977. Gran Comedor de Hogwarts:_

Tanto los alumnos como los profesores estaban realmente nerviosos y miraban fijamente a la gigantesca pantalla que alguien haía colocado en el comedor. Albus Dumbledore se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió al comedor.

-Alumnos,-dijo-ha llegado el momento que todos esperabais. Vamos a conocer a la próxima generación de magos y brujas, hijos de algunos de ustedes. Recuerden que ellos pueden verlos y oírlos, por lo que deberían ser cuidadosos con sus comentarios. Hasta que acaben con las presentaciones, nuestros invitados-dijo señalando a los Weasley, Malfoy y Black-se quedaran con nosotros. Dicho esto: que empiece el espectáculo.

En el momento en que acabó de hablar la pantalla se encendió, dejando ver a un joven con el pelo rojo recogido en una coleta, pecas y bastante atractivo. Todos se giraron hacia el pequeño Bill.

-Por lo que veo me habeis reconocido. En efecto, soy Bill Wealey.

El pequeño Billy miró fijamente a su futuro él. Mientras, las chicas del comedor lo miraban pensando en lo guapo que sería de mayor.

-Tengo 25 años, fuí Gryffindor-la mesa aplaudió-prefecto y delegado de clase.

-Oh, Billy-dijo Molly abrazándolo-ahí estás tan grande, voy a echar de menos achucharte.

-Pues aprovechalo, mamá-dijo una voz por detrás de Bill-que ahora para eso tiene a su novia.

-¡Callaos!-grtó Bill.

-Oh, ¿tienes novia, Bill?-preguntó Molly.

-Sí, de ella iba a hablaros. Ella es genial.

-Y está buenísima-dijo una voz parecida a la de antes.

-No te olvides de decir ue es francesa- dijo la primera voz.

-Ni de lo mejor-dijo la otra voz- es medio _veela._

_-_En realidad es un cuarto _veela_, pero no hay mucha diferencia.-dijo Bill.

-¿Una novia _veela_? ¡Bien hecho, Billy!-dijo Sirius chocando las cinco con el pequeño Bill.

-¡Sirius, no malinfluencies a Bill!-dijo Molly.

-Jaja, no habeis cambiado lo más mínimo. Bueno, creo que mi madre grita más ahora que ahí, pero es normal después de lribrar con nosotros. Todos te hemos dado algún dolor de cabeza. En mi caso: mi novia no te cae demasiado bien.

-¿Y eso?-preguntó Molly.

-No lo sé. Solo hay dos personas en la familia a las que no les cae bien. Pensais que es un poco estirada. Pero en realidad es muy agradable si llegais a conocerla.

-En ese caso intentaré conocerla mejor esta vez. ¿A quién más en la familia no le cae bien?

-Ya os enterareis, aunque puede tardar un poco. Sigo, trabajo en Egipto, como rompedor de maldiciones para Gringotts.

-No sé si me gusta que trabajes tan lejos.

-Ja, pues espera a saber en que trabaja Charlie, te dará un infarto

Molly miró mal a su segundo hijo que se encogió de hombros.

-Tranquila, mamá. Yo también os echo de menos, pero venís a visitarme de vez en cuando, o voy yo allí, admito que echo de menos tu comida.

-Eso tiene fácil solución, te enseñaré a cocinar.

-No te lo recomiendo, ya lo intentaste y salió muy, muy mal.

-Tomo nota.

-Genial. Con esto he acabado así que, ¿preguntas?

-¿Qué edad tiene tu novia?- preguntó Sirius.

-Pues tiene 18.

-¡Asaltacunas!-dijo Sirius-¡Eres mi ídolo!

-Curioso, me dijiste exactamente lo mismo en esta época. ¿Alguna vez cambiarás?

-Espero que no. El mundo sería demasiado aburrido sin mi ardiente personalidad.

-Tranquilo, Sirius. Tienes sustitutos encargados de hacer la vida más animada. Ellos se presentarán después.

La pantalla se apagó.

**La siguiente generació está aquí. Por favor, comentad. En los próximos capítulos espero poner algo de James/Lily y Remus/Tonks, pero si quereis que añada algo más stoy abierta a vuestras ideas. Próximo episodio:Nimphadora Tonks.**


	17. Nimphadora Tonks

_**Nimphadora Tonks**_

En el comedor, Molly le hacía carantoñas a Bill, disfrutando del tiempo que le quedaba hasta que fuera demasiado mayor para eso, sin darse cuenta de que ya era demasiado mayor para eso.

Cerca de allí, los Merodeadores tenían una seria conversación.

-¿Quién nos habrá sustituido?- preguntó Sirius.

-Probablemente sean nuestros hijos, ¡la próxima generación de merodeadores!-dijo James.

-No lo creo.-dijo Remus- yo no pienso tener hijos.

-Yo tampoco-dijo Sirius-soy un alma libre.

-Y al ritmo que vas seguro que serás padre accidental.

-Ni hablar, soy más inteligente que eso. Y Lunático, ¿qué tienes en contra de los hijos?

-Nada. Es solo que no quiero que hereden mi... Ya sabeis.

-No creo que eso sea obstáculo,-dijo James-seguro que todos tenemos hijos en el futuro. ¡Estoy deseando verlos!

-Vaya, James, si que estás impaciente, aunque no tanto como esos dos.

Sirius se refería a Charlie y a Tonks que no dejaban de mirar la pantalla, sabían que les iba a tocar pronto y estaban entusiasmados.

Por suerte sus deseos no tardaron en cumplirse. Y la versión adulta de uno de ellos apareció en la pantalla. Todos supieron quién era al instante, por el color de su pelo.

-Hola, soy Tonks-dijo la chica del pelo fucsia.

-¡Nimphadora!-gritaron dos voces muy parecidas.

-¡Callaos!-gritó Tonks-como habréis notado, no me gusta mi nombre. No se en que pensaba mi madre.

-¡Nimphadora!

-Ah, hola, mamá-dijo mientras saludaba con la mano y sonría.

-Dale un respiro, Drómeda. Su nombre es horrible, como todos en esta familia.-dijo Sirius.

-Gracias, tío. Tú siempre defiendes el odio por las tradiciones Black.

-Y así seguiré. Hasta acabar con la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.

-¡Eh!-dijeron varias voces dentro y fuera de la pantalla.

-Panda de amargados-murmuraron los Black restantes.

-Bueno-continuó Tonks- tengo 25 años, fuí Huffelpuff-la mesa aplaudió-no fuí prefecta ni premio anual, decían que era demasiado torpe.

-Es que eres incapaz de dar dos pasos sin tropezar- dijo una voz.

-Eso no es verdad-se levantó para discutir con esa persona, pero tropezó con la alfombra cayendo al suelo.

-Y eso demuestra mi teoría-dijo la voz anterior.

Tonks se levantó toda roja.

-¿A quién se le ocurre poner aquí una alfombra?

-A todas menos a tí.-dijo una voz en la pantalla que reconocieron como la de Sirius.

-¡Sirius, largo de aquí, que sobras!

-Yo nunca sobro, soy demasiado guay para sobrar.

-Cállate y vete con los demás idiotas.

-¿Con eso te refieres a los bromistas o a Remus?

-A cualquiera de los dos, unos son inmaduros y el otro no sabe lo que quiere.

-Uh, que carácter.

-Sigo, no tengo novio, aunque le tengo echado el ojo a alguien, pero es tan idiota que cree no ser suficiente para mí.

-Ya lo convencerás, Tonks- dijo una voz desconocida en la pantalla.

-Tenlo por seguro. Saqué notas bastante buenas y ahora soy _auror._

-¡Bien, otra para el club!-gritaron James y Sirius.

-Así es, además yo fuí la favorita de mi profesor, Ojoloco Moody.

-¡¿En serio?!Debes de ser muy buena.

-Sí, lo soy. ¿Preguntas?

-¿A quién le has echado el ojo?-preguntó Sirius.

-No te lo puedo decir, si hay suerte te enterarás a la vuelta.

La pantalla se apagó.

**Comentad, comentad. Próximo capítulo: Charlie Weasley.**


	18. Charlie Weasley

_**Charlie Weasley**_

Ted Tonks y Sirius rodearon a la pequeña Tonks.

-¿Quién es el hijo de puta que te gusta?-preguntó Sirius.

-¡Sirius, no digas palabrotas delante de la niña!-dijo Ted-pero responde a la pregunta, Nimphadora.

-¡No me digas Nimphadora! ¿Y cómo quieres que lo sepa? Para eso faltan años.

-¿Es ese Weasley, verdad?-dijo Ted-Nunca me gustó.

-Pero si hace un rato estabas jugando con él.

-Para vigilarlo. Es un mal chico, seguro.

-Pues creo que lo averiguaremos pronto.-dijo Sirius.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Ted. Sirius señaló a la pantalla.

En ella había aparecido un joven pelirrojo, de unos 25 años y bastante atractivo.

-Hola, soy Charlie Weasley.

-Otro que va, me voy a quedar sin niños en casa.-dijo Molly.

-Tranquila, mamá. Aún te queda alguno que otro. Y creeme que desearás que dejemos el nido. Te damos mucho trabajo.

-Eso no me tranquiliza.

-Pues espera un rato y te dará un infarto. Bien, tengo 25 años, fuí Gryffindor-la mesa aplaudió-no fuí prefecto ni premio anual, pero jugué al _quidditch _como buscador y me nombraron capitán.

-¡Genial!-dijeron James, Sirius y los demás fanáticos del deporte.-¿Ganasteis?

-Sí. Soy de los mejores buscadores que ha tenido Gryffindor, pero toda mi familia juega al _quidditch, _bueno, excepto uno. Ya averiguareis quién.

-Es Percy-dijeron Sirius y James al unísono.

-¿Como lo habeis sabido?

-Es obvio- dijeron mirando hacia el niño de 1 año que leía un libro.

-La verdad es que sí. Sigo, no tengo novia y tampoco me interesa tenerla. Así que tranquilicese, señor Tonks. Yo nunca seré su nuero.

-Eso puedes asegurarlo-dijo una de las voces que oyeran antes.

-Sí-respondió una voz parecida-está claro que eres gay.

-¡No soy gay!-gritó Charlie- simplemente nunca he pensado en casarame ni en tener una relaión seria, pero si he tenido citas con muchas chicas.

-Claro, pero... tengo una duda-dijo la primera voz- ¿esas "chicas" eran humanas?

-¿O eran de alguna especie de animal mágico peligroso?

-Eran humanas-gruñó Charlie- y marchaos ya a fastidiar a otros. Seguro que podreis pasar un rato con vuestras novias. Un momento, no teneis.

-Podemos conseguirlas en un minuto.

-Si quisieramos.

-No podeis.

-Si podemos.

-Demostradlo.

-¿Esos chicos no os recuerdan a alguien?-preguntó James.

-Sí-dijo Sirius-pero no sé a quién.

-¿En serio?- preguntó Remus-¿No sabeis a quien se parecen?

-No, ¿Por qué?

-Por nada, por nada.

-Continuo. Papá, por favor, sujeta a mamá. Trabajo en Rumania con dragones.

-¡¿Qué?!-exclamó Molly.

-¡Genial!-gritaron los Merodeadores.

-De genial nada. ¿Como has podido hacer algo tan peligroso?

-Porque me gustaba. Y, para que lo sepas, intentaste convencerme de que lo dejara y no lo conseguise, así que déjalo ya.

-Está bien, si es lo que quieres. Pero cuídate.

-Tranquila, mamá. Si no me cuidara ya estaría muerto.

Y la pantalla se apagó dejando a Molly más asustada aún.

-Molly,-dijo James- por ahora este es el favorito de tus hijos.

-En ese caso lo alejaré de tí.

**Comentad, porfis. Próximo episodio: ****Percy Weasley.**


	19. Percy Weasley

_**Percy Weasley**_

En el comedor, James aún estaba ofendido por lo que le había dicho Molly. Los otros merodeadores intentaban animarlo mientras Lily bufaba y murmuraba cosas como: "Será idiota" o "Estoy totalmente de acuerdo con Molly".

La pantalla se encendió y vieron un sofá vacio.

-Eh, ¿hay alguien ahí?-preguntó Sirius.

Entonces aparecieron dos muchachos pelirrojos idénticos arrastrando a otro algo más mayor.

-No te resistas, Percy-dijo uno de ellos.

-Vas a hacerlo quieras o no.-dijo el otro.

Finalmente consiguieron sentarlo en el sofá y lo ataron con un hechizo.

-¡Soltadme!-gritó el chico- ¡El Ministro se enterará de esto!

-¡Ja!-rieron los chicos- ¿Y que hará?¿Meternos en Azcaban por hacerle un favor a Dumbledore?

-Pensandolo bien, probablemente lo hará-dijo uno.

-Quizás, pero quién haría caso a este papanatas.

-¡Callaos de una maldita vez!

-Solo si te presentas-dijeron al unísono.

-Está bien.

El joven, pelirrojo y con gafas, miró a la pantalla.

-Hola-dijo con aires de grandeza-soy Percy Weasley.

Todos se giraron hacia el pequeño de 1 año. Este miró a la pantalla intrigado.

-Tengo 19 años, fuí Gryffindor...

-¿En serio?-preguntó Sirius- te pega más Ravenclaw.

-El Sombrero quiso enviarme a Ravenclaw, pero cambió de opinión. Fuí prefecto y premio anual.

-Prefecto perfecto-dijo uno de los chicos de antes.

-Y premio asnal.-dijo el otro.

Esos chicos son geniales-dijeron los merodeadores entre risas.

-Callaos, idiotas.

-Idiota serás tú, que te hs unido al ministerio.

-Porque es el lado correcto.

-¡Niega el regreso de _tú-sabes-quién_ e insulta a Dumbledore y a Harry!

-No puedes negar la evidencia. Dumbledore está mayor y Harry es un mentiroso.

-Que lo diga el ministro no significa que sea correcto. Dumbledore es el mejor mago de la época y conoces a Harry desde hace años.

-Niños, dejad de discutir. Y termina de presentarte, Percy.

-Sí, mamá. No jugue al _quidditch, _al contrario que mis hermanos, nome gusta el deporte.

-¿Por qué no me extraña?-preguntó James.

-Por que se venía venir.-contestó Sirius.

-No tengo novia.

-Eso me sorprende aún menos.-dijo Sirius.

-Es que solo una chica con graves problemas aceptaría salir con él.-dijo uno de los chicos de antes.

-Os recuerdo que tuve novia, pero cortamos hace unos meses. Actualmente trabajo en el Ministerio, como ayudante del Ministro.

-Oh, Percy-dijo Molly-que orgullosa estoy.

-No lo estarías si supieras lo que hace este ministro-dijeron por derás-es uno de los mejores que hemos tenido cuando se trata de aceptar sobornos ayudar _al-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado._

-Dejaos de tonterías, el inistro solo quiere lo mejor para todos. ¿Preguntas?

-¿Por qué te peleaste con tu familia?-preguntó Arthur.

-Porque creisteis que me ascendieron para sacarnos información de Dumbledore. No confisteis en mí.

La pantalla se apagó. Todos en el comedor, excepto los Slytherin, miraban mal a Percy-niño.

**Hasta aquí los capítulos de esta semana. Comentad. Próximo episodio: ****Audrey Jackson.**


	20. Audrey Jackson

_**Audrey Jackson**_

La gente seguía mirando a Percy, que había dejado su libro y comenzaba a sentirse incómodo. Por suerte, Molly fué en su ayuda.

-Dejadle en paz.-dijo-es solo un niño.

-Pero ya has oído lo que han dicho, mami-dijo Charlie.

-Me da igual, es mi hijo y vuestro hermano, así que debemos ayudarle a corregir sus errores, no repudiarlo por ellos.

-Tienes razón, mamá.-dijo Bill-Prometo cuidarle para que eso no pase.

-Muchas gracias, Bill. Serás un buen hermano mayor.

La pantalla se encendió y apareció una joven bastante atractiva, con el pelo castaño y expresión inteligente.

-Hola, mi nombre es Audrey Jackson.

-¿Eres la hija de Patrick Jackson?-preguntó Arthur.

-Sí, así es. Tengo 18 años, fui Ravenclaw-la mesa aplaudió- prefecta y premio anual.

-Una prefecta perfecta, harías buena pareja con Percy-dijo una de las voces de antes.

-Lo dudo mucho. Trabajo con Percy en el Ministerio y es un estirado, bastante egocéntrico y algo idiota.

-¡Nos caes bien!-exclamaron los dos a la vez.

-Sí, como sea. Jamás saldría con Percy-dijo-no es para nada mi tipo.

-Y tú tampoco el mío-dijo Percy-me gustan las guapas e inteligentes.

-¡Que curioso! Es lo mismo que busco yo en un chico. Y en tí no lo he encontrado.

Mientras seguían discutiendo se oía hablar a los chicos de antes.

-¿Es cosa mía o entre esos dos hay una gran tensión sexual?

-Ufff, menos mal. Creía que era el único que lo pensaba.

-Creo que deberiamos ayudarles a expresar sus sentimientos.

-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo.

En la pantalla aparecieron dos muchachos pelirrojos (la gente se giró instantaneamente hacia los Weasley) que se aproximaban sigilosamente a los dos jovenes que se encontraba cara a cara. Cuando ya estaban lo suficientemente cerca, les dieron un empujon en la espalda, de modo que acabaron besandose. En un primer momento se mostraron demasiado sorprendido para reaccionar. Después se sonrojaron y se separaron.

-¡Yo los mato!- gritaron. Persiguieron a los chicos durante unos minutos mientras la gente del comedor y de la pantalla reía. Al poco rato Audrey volvió.

-Siento la interrupción.

-No la sientas,-dijo Sirius-nos hemos reído mucho.

-Sí, lo suponía. No tengo novio y, por ahora, no quiero tenerlo. Necesito concentrarme en mi trabajo.

-O es que te gusta Percy y quieres dejarle la puerta abierta por si cambia de idea.-dijo el chico de antes.

-¡No me gusta Percy!

-Eso es lo que tú dices, pero es obvio que entre vosotros hay algo. Aunque lo negueis.

-Entre nosotros no hay nada y nunca lo habrá. Sigo, fuí buena estudiante y sacaba buenas notas, algo bastante obvio teniendo en cuenta mi casa. No me gusta demasiado trabajar en el Ministerio, ultimamente están tomando demasiadas decisiones estúpidas.

-¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?!-exclamó Percy-el Ministerio no comete errores.

-Y esa opinión tuya es la razón por la que no te hablas con tu familia, deberías cambiar de parecer. Bueno, hasta aquí mi presentación. ¿Preguntas?

Nadie preguntó nada y la pantalla se apagó.

-Me gusta como nuera-dijo Molly.

-Estoy de acuerdo, tenemos que ayudarlos.-dijo Arthur.

-Sin duda.

**Comentad, por favor. Próximo episodio: ****Fleur Delacourt**


	21. Fleur Delacourt

_**Fleur Delacourt**_

Mientras Arthur y Molly planeaban formas de conseguir que su hijo menor acabara casado con Audrey, los merodeadores charlaban sobre un tema de vital importancia para ellos.

-¿Os habeis dado cuenta de que ahora le toca a la _veela _novia de Bill?-preguntó Sirius.

-Sí, estoy deseando ver lo buena que está.-dijo James.

-Muy típico de los hambres-dijo Lily, que estaba sentada cerca de ellos- solamente os fijais en el físico de las chicas, nunca en su cerebro.

-Te equivocas, pelirroja-dijo Sirius-nos fijamos tambien en sus habilidades, especialmente en la flexibilidad.

-No digas tonterías, Sirius.-dijo James para intentar frenar a Lily, que no había reaccionado dmasiado bien a ese comentario-Sí nos fijamos en el cerebro, si no yo perseguiría a Sarah jones en vez de a tí.

-¿Me estás diciendo fea?-preguntó Lily indignada.

-¿Qué?¡No!Solo digo que Sarah está más buena, pero tú eres muy guapa y mucho más inteligente.-intentó arreglarlo James, pero Lily ya se había ido.

-Mujeres-dijo Sirius-hay que ser un genio para entenderlas.

-No hay que ser un genio-dijo Remus- solo hay que ser amable y no decir estupideces.

-Pero si era un cumplido.

-Pero ha sido un poco insultante. Debiste decir simplemente que era inteligente sin mencionar a tu ex.

-Entenido.

La pantalla se encendió y aparreció una joven rubia increíblemente atractiva. Todos los chicos se giraron a mirarla, por lo que las chicas que tenían al lado se mostraron muy ofendidas, especialmente las novias.

-Hola, soy Fleur Delacourt.

-¡La novia de Bill!-gritaron James y Sirius.

-Sí, esa soy yo-dijo Fleur mientras los merodeadores chocaban las manos con Bill ante la mirada enfadada de todas las mujeres del comedor.

-Si pueden dejag de felicitag a Bill y dejag que me pgesente.

-Sí adelante, guapa-dijo Sirius.

-Tengo 18 años, estudié en la Academia Beuxbatons de Francia. Saqué buenas notas y, en mi último año, participé en el Torneo de los Tres Magos.

A esto lo siguió una ola de murmullos.

-¿Cómo es que han vuelto a realizarlo? Es muy peligroso.-dijo un alumno de Ravenclaw.

-Tranquilos, volvieron a cancelarlo después de mi participación. Pero otra persona os lo contará mejor que yo.

Mientras la gente pensaba en quién sería esa persona Fleur continuó.

-Actualmente trabajo en Gringotts, para mejorar mi inglés. Bill es mí jefe allí.

-¿Fué así como os conocisteis?-preguntó Molly.

-Más o menos, en realidad nos conocimos durante el Torneo de los Tres Magos. Fue a Hogwarts para animar a un amigo que participaba y comenzamos a hablar. En realidad acepte trabajar aquí para estar cerca de él.

-Un poco precipitado, ¿no crees?-preguntó Molly.

-Es posible, pero no me arrepiento, soy muy feliz con Bill. Bueno, ya he terminado. ¿Preguntas?

-Has dicho que Bill te daba clases de inglés, ¿verdad?-preguntó Sirius.

-Así es.

-Entonces, ¿tú se las dabas de francés?-finalizó Sirius.

Fleur se puso colorada y la pantalla se apagó.

-Tomaré eso como un sí-dijo Sirius.

Molly le dió una colleja.

**Comentad, comentad. Siguiente: Angelina Jonhson.**


	22. Angelina Jonhson

_**Angelina Jonhson**_

Molly continuaba riñendo a Sirius por el comentario anterior. Los alumnos mayores reían mientras los más pequeños intentaban entender el chiste que tanto había molestado a los mayores.

Finalmente, Molly terminó de gritar. Sirius pensó que su suplicio había terminado, pero, por supuesto, se equivocaba.

-¿Cómo has podido decir eso?-preguntó una voz a su espalda.

-Pues como siempre, pelirroja-dijo Sirius-con la boca.

-Déjate de bromas, Black. Has humillado a esa pobre chica,y, además, aquí hay niños pequeños.-dijo Lily.

-Bien, 1º los niños pequeños no han entendido el chiste, por lo que no debes preocuparte por ellos. Y 2º, ¿por qué iba Fleur a sentirse humillada? No ha hecho nada que no hayan hecho casi todas las chicas que hay aquí.

-Sirius tiene razón, Lily. No tiene nada de malo.-corroboró James.

-No me extraña que lo apoyes, Potter. Entre los dos habeis estado con todas las chicas de Hogwarts.

-Eso solo sería cierto si aceptaras salir conmigo.

-¿Y ser uno de tus ligues de la semana? Jamás.

-Lily, puedes estar segura de que tú serías mucho más para mí que todas las demás. Y sería incapaz de dejar a alguien tan perfecta como tú.

James creyó que Lily se había sonrojado, pero ella se dió la vuelta y no pudo fijarse bien.

La pantalla se encendió dejando ver a una chica de color bastante atractiva.

-Hola, me llamo Angelina Jonhson.

-¿Eres hija de Michael Jonhson, el ex capitán del equipo de _quidditch_?-preguntó un chico de Gryffindor.

-Sí, esa soy yo. Tengo 18 años, soy Griffindor-la mesa aplaudió-no fuí prefecta ni premio anual, pero juego al _quidditch_ como cazadora y soy la capitana.

-¡Genial!-exclamaron los amante del deporte.

-Sí, aunque este año tenemos pocas posibilidades de ganar. Tres de nuestros mejores jugadores fueron expulsados del equipo y los sustitutos no están a la altura.

-¡Oye!-exclamó una voz femenina.

-Bueno, tú eres bastante buena, pero tienes que admitir que no eres tan buena como el anterior buscador.

-¡¿Quéee?!-exclamó James-¡¿Os habeis quedado sin buscador titular?! Estais perdidos.

-No de el todo, la sustituta es bastante buena, pero tiene menos practica y una escoba peor.

-¿Y las otras faltas?

-Nuestros dos golpeadores. Son los mejores que pude encontrar, pero no son demasiado buenos. Pero lo peor es que nuestro nuevo guardián tiene miedo escénico. Es buenísimo en los entrenamientos y horrible en los partidos.

-Ufff, eso sí que es malo.-dijo Sirius.

-Sí, pero somos los que más entrenamos y seguro que podemos ganar. Sigo, saco notas decentes, pero el equipo me quita mucho tiempo de estudio. Cuando acabe Hogwarts espero poder jugar _quidditch_ profesionalmente.

-Así se dice, Angie- dijo una voz por detrás.

-No tengo novio, pero sí hay un chico que me gusta.

-Ese soy yo- dijo uno de los chicos de antes.

-No, soy yo-dijo el otro.

-¿Pero que dices?

-Lo que oyes.

-Dejad de discutir, idiotas. He terminado, ¿preguntas?

Nadie preguntó nada y la pantalla se apagó.

**Comentad, por favor y gracias. Siguiente: Los gemelos Weasley.**


	23. Los gemelos Weasley

_**Los gemelos Weasley**_

La gente comenzó a hablar y la situación aparentaba un día normal en la escuela, a excepción de la pantalla gigante asentada en el medio del salón.

-Espero que se presenten los dos chicos de antes-dijo Sirius.

-Yo también-afirmó James-Estoy seguro de que son los futuros Merodeadores.

-Eso seguro, ¿crees que serán hijos de alguno de nosotros?

-Podría ser. ¡Son pelirrojos!¡Podrían ser hijos míos y de Lily!

-O, y esto es solo una suposición,-dijo Remus-podrían ser Weasleys.

-No soy aguafiestas-se defendió él-solo digo la opción que, a mi opinión, es más probable.

-¿Y por qué no pueden ser hijos míos?

-Pues porque, aunque no estoy seguro de la edad de esos chicos, me parece que tendrían que nacer el año que biene como muy tarde. Y es imposible que tengais hijos tan pronto, Lily no es tonta.

-Tienes razón, Lunático.-dijo Sirius-Y eso me lleva a la siguiente pregunta: ¡Molly!-gritó.

-¿Qué quieres, Sirius?-respondió también a gritos, pues estaban al otro lado de la habitación.

-¿Estás embarazada?

-Pues...Sí-dijo Molly mientras se sonrojaba.

Al momento siguiente estaba siendo abrazada por y felicitada por un montón de gente.

-¿Como lo has sabido?-preguntó Arthur, mientras su esposa se acercaba a ellos librandose de la gente como podía.

-Hemos pensado que los chicos pelirrojos de antes eran hijos vuestros, y aparentaban unos 17 años.

-No te equivocas, Sirius.-dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

La pantalla se había encendido mientras estaban distraídos y en ella pudieron ver a dos jovenes idénticos y muy guapos.

-Creo que acabais de enteraros de nuestro futuro nacimiento.-dijo uno.

-Y eso que queriamos sorprendernos con nuestra incomparable belleza.-continuó el otro.

-Pero de todos modos nos presentamos.

-Yo soy Feorge.

-Y yo Gred.

-O Fred y George Weasley-dijerom al unísono.

La gente reía mientras los merodeadores hacían reverencias y los Weasley se preguntaban "¿Por qué a nosotros?"

-Somos Gryffindor-la mesa vitoreó.

-No somos ni prefectos perfectos ni premios asnales.-dijo George.

-No sabemos la razón.-dijo Fred.

-Pero podría ser que somos los mayores bromistas de la historia de Hogwarts.

-¡¿Y nosotros qué?!-gritó Sirius.

-Vosotros sois nuestros ídolos e inspiradores.

-Pero tenemos record de castigos y estamos preparando algo especial para despedirnos de Hogwarts.

-Si teneis suertew os enteraréis en la segunda vuelta.

-Estamos deseando enterarnos.

-Tranquila, profesora.-dijo Fred al ver que la profesora McGonagall se estaba poniendo pálida.-Esta broma le va a encantar.

-Ya que va dirijida a una persona que usted y todos los profesores odian.

-Pero, por ahora, no podemos decirles quién es.

-Seguimos. Estabamos en el equipo de_ quidditch..._

_-..._Hasta que la persona que todos odian nos expulsó.

-Por razones que no vienen a cuento.

-No tenemos novia.

-Aunque sí candidatas a serlo.

-Nuestras notas son normales.

-Pero lo suficientemente buenas para nuestro trabajo soñado.

-¡Abrir una tienda de bromas!-dijeron a la vez.

-¡Genial!-exclamaron los merodeadores.

-Lo sabemos.

-Hemos comenzado a vender nuestros productos en Hogwarts.

-Los creamos nosotros mismos.

-Vamos a abrir la tienda en cuanto dejemos Hogwarts.

-Algo que prbablemente sucederá pronto.

-Y hasta aquí hemos llegado.

-Sentimos tener que dejaros con gente menos interesante.

-¿Preguntas?

Molly levantó la mano.

-No, mamá. No podrás convencernos de que busquemos otro trabajo.

La mano de Molly se bajó.

-¿Cuantos pasadizos conoceis?-preguntó James.

-Todos los que conoceis vosotros, encontramos el mapa.

-Y aprendimos a utilizarlo.

-Para luego dejarselo a quién más lo necesitaba.

-Que resultó ser su legítimo heredero.

La pantalla se apagó.

**Comentad más porfa. Sguiente: Hermione Granger. **

**¡Llega el trio!**


	24. Hermione Granger

_**Hermione Granger**_

Molly y Arthur seguían recibiendo felicitaciones, si se puede llamar así al sermón que les daba McGonagall sobre como educar a un hijo para que fuera un estudiante modelo. Como era de esperar, Molly se hartó y acabó gritándole a la pobre profesora delante de todoo el mundo que ella no tenía derecho a criticar su método de educación, y menos sin haber tenido hijos.

Mientras la profesora volvía a su asiento abochornada, en el otro lado del comedor, cuatro chicos charlaban animadamente.

-Esos chicos son geniales.-dijo Sirius-Me pregunto cual será su gran broma.

-Yo estoy más interesado en la persona que todos odian.-dijo Remus-Tiene que ser un profesor, solo así podría expulsar a los chicos de equipo. Pero por qué odiarían los profes a otro profesor.

-Chicos, chicos, chicos...-dijo James- Estais olvidando lo más importante.

-¿Él qué, Cornamenta?-preguntó Sirius.

-Los gemelos han dicho que le entregaron el mapa a su legítimo heredero. Eso significa que conocen a el hijo de uno de nosotros. Lo más probable es que se presente en un rato.

-Seguro que es hijo tuyo.-dijo Remus.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Bueno, pues... Sirius no quiere atarse, por lo que no se casará ni tendrá hijos.

-Me has calado, así soy yo.

-Yo no puedo tener hijos, por mi condición.

-Sí puedes, estoy seguro de que tendrás un hijo.

-No lo creo, estoy descartado. Y Peter...-se quedó callado sin saber que decir.

-Creo que lo que intentas decir-dijo Sirius- es que no conoces a nadie que quiera tener hijos con él.

-¿Qué?¡No! Es solo que...

-Tranquilo Remus, sé que es verdad. Y no me importa, yo tampoco quiero tener hijos.

-En ese caso solo hay dos opciones.

-Dí mejor una.

-No, Lunático. Tendrás un hijo, seguro.

Entonces la pantalla se encendió y apareció una joven con el pelo revuelto, pero bastante guapa.

-Hola, soy Hermione Granger.

-Valla nombrecito.-dijo Sirius.-¿Cómo se pronuncia?

-Se pronuncia: Her-mi-one, Sirius. Y más vale que te lo aprendas, ni en esta época lo sabes pronunciar.

-Pues cámbiate el nombre.

-No. Y ahora déjame presentarme. Tengo 16 años, soy Gryffindor-la mesa aplaudió.-Prefecta.

-Prefecta perfecta.

-Eso para vuestro hermano, o tengo que recordaros los líos en los que me he metido.

-Cierto, y tienes nuestro respeto por ello.

-Esos líos os los contará mi mejor amigo, que vendrá en un rato. Soy hija de _muggles._

Los Slytherin gruñeron.

-Ohhh, callaos ya. Soy hija de _muggles_ y a mucha honra.

-¡Así se habla, Hermione!-dijo Lily, en nombre de todos los hijos de _muggles._

_-_Gracias. No tengo novio.

-Ah, no. ¿Y Krum que es? ¿Tu amigo con privilegios?-dijo una voz desconocida.

-Viktor es mi amigo, solo mi amigo. Y tú estás celoso.

-¿Yo celoso? Tú deliras.

-Entonces, ¿por qué te molesta tanto?

-Pues, ehhh...-por el sonido de pasos supieron que se había ido.

-Sigo. Tengo notas excelentes y he aprobado todos mis exámenes. Aún no tengo claro en que voy a trabajar, pero quiero hacer algo útil, no trabajar para el ministerio.

-Haces bien.-dijo James.

-Lo sé. Yo ya he acabado, ¿preguntas?

-El chico que hablo antes, ¿te gusta?-preguntó Lily.

-¡¿Qué?!¡No!-dijo sonrojándose-Él es mi mejor amigo, jamás podría...

Entonces apagó la pantalla.

-Está clarísimo que le gusta-dijo Sirius.

Todo el mundo asintió a eso.

**Espero que os haya gustado el cap, si es así comentadme. Siguiente: ****Ron Weasley.**

**Recordad que actualizo los fines de semana.**


	25. Ron Weasley

_**Ron Weasley**_

En el comedor, la gente charlaba animadamente mientras esperaban a la siguiente presentación.

-¿Qué creeis que hizo Hermione para que los gemelos le tengan respeto?-dijo Sirius.

-No lo sé.-dijo Remus-Es prefecta, así que no pudo ser ninguna broma.

-O fué una broma tan buena que no la pillaron.-dijo James.

-No. Parece demasiado seria para las bromas. Quizá rompió las normas para ayudar a un amigo, eso encajaría más con ella.

-¿Tú crees? A mí me parece que todos tienen ánimo para bromas, aunque no lo demuestren.

-No ella. Los gemelos la llamaron "prefecta perfecta". Por lo que debe de ser responsable y fastidiarles las bromas.

-Sí, seguramente fué lo que dijiste tú, de ayudar a los amigos.-se rinde Sirius.

En la pantalla apareció un chico pelirrojo, alto y con las manos grandes.

-Hola-dijo, algo nervioso-soy Ron We...

-Ronald Bilius, tenes que decir tu nombre completo.-interrumpió uno de los gemelos.

-Vosotros no lo habéis hecho.

-Cierto-dijo volviendo a la pantalla.-Yo soy Fred Fabian.

-Y yo George Gideon. Ahora sí que hemos terminado.-dijo mientras ambos salían de la pantalla.

-Como decía, soy Ron Weasley.

-¡¿Otro más?!-exclamó Sirius-¡teneis demasiado tiempo libre! ¡Necesitais un _hobby_!

-¡CÁLLATE, SIRIUS!-exclamaron a la vez los dos Weasleys, aunque ambos estaban algo sonrojados.

-Pero si es verdad. Espero que este sea el último, porque si no me veré obligado a caparte, Arthur.

-Sirius.-dijo Molly con voz dulce-¿Sabes que te quiero, verdad?

-Sí.-dijo Sirius tembloroso y tragando saliva.

-¡PUES SI NO QUIERES SER TÚ EL QUE ACABE CAPADO MÁS VALE QUE TE CALLES!

-Entendido.-dijo el pobre desde debajo de la masa, donde se había escondido al huír de los gritos de Molly.

-Continua, cariño.

-Gracias, mamá. Tengo 15 años, soy Gryffindor-la mesa aplaudió.

-¿Hay algún Weasley en otra casa?-preguntó Remus.

-No desde hace generaciones.-respondió Arthur.

-Juego al quidditch como guardián.

-Pero tiene miedo escénico y solo para los goles cuando nadie le mira.

-Callaos. Soy prefecto.

-Prefecto perfecto.-dijeron(si hace falta decir quienes no te has enterado de nada de esta historia).

-Ja. En realidad, no tengo ni idea de la razón por la que soy prefecto. Soy el peor prefecto de la historia, si veo a alguien jugando con un objeto prohibido se lo confisco...Pero para jugar yo con él.-la gente rió por eso.

-Mis notas son bastante mediocres, si Hermione no me ayudara a estudiar habría suspendido todo.

-¿Y como de bien te llevas con ella?-preguntó Molly, la chica le gustaba como nuera.

-Bien, es mi mejor amiga, pero hemos tenido nuestras discusiones, en muchos casos por estupideces.

-Los que se desean se pelean-dijo Sirius, pero Ron no le oyó.

-No tengo novia.

-¿Y a quién le sorprende?-dijo Fred.

-¿Qué chica en su sano juicio querría salir contigo?

-Todas tienen una opción mejor.

-¡Largaos! Cuando me gradue he pensado en ser _auror_.

-Trabajarás en el ministerio. ¡Que bien, hijo!

-Bien, he acabado, ¿preguntas?

-¿Estás enamorado de Hermione?-pregntó Sirius.

-¡¿Qué?!¡No!-Y apagó la pantalla.

-Otro sí.-dijo Sirius-Esos dos hacen buena pareja, pero son unos tercos.

La gente asintió.

**Comentadme. Siguiente: Draco Malfoy. **

**Lo siento si pensabais que le tocaba a Harry, pero el nació un día después que Neville.**


	26. Draco Malfoy

**Siento no haber podido actualizar la semana pasada. En compensación, os traigo 4 capítulos en un día.**

_**Draco Malfoy**_

Mientras el matrimonio Weasley planeaba maneras para que su hijo menor se casra con Hermione, en la mesa de Slytherin, tenía lugar una importante discusión.

-¡No , no y no!-dijo una mujer rubia.

-No puedes decir no. Será un gran honor para él-respondió un hombre también rubio.

-No pienso permitir que mi futuro hijo arriesgue su vida en una causa sin sentido, Lucius.

-¡¿Causa sin sentido?!-exclamó Lucius.-Estás hablando del Señor Tenebroso. No solo librará al mundo de los _sangre sucia. _Imagina el poder que tendremos cuando gobierne.

-Si gobierna, lo cual veo difícil, te convertirás en un simple sirviente a las ordenes de un loco y complaciendo todos sus deseos para evitar una muerte que, de todos modos, tienes asegurada.

Parecía que Lucius iba a pegarle, pero se lo pensó mejor y simplemente le susurró:

-Te equivocas.

Y se marchó a sentarse con sus compañeros mortífagos, dejando a su futura esposa con una sensaión de victoria.

La pantalla se encendió y vieron a un joven rubio y con los ojos grises muy parecido a Lucius, algo que hizo sonreír a Lucius y Narcissa.

-Buenas.-dijo con prepotencia, igual que su padre.-Soy Draco Malfoy.

Su padre sacó pecho orgulloso.

-¿Draco?-preguntó Sirius- Es el peor nombre que he oído en mi vida.

-Estoy de acuerdo.-dijo Tonks-Y que lo diga yo ya es mucho.

-Cierto.-dijo James.-¿Cómo pudisteis ponerle ese nombre?

-Cumple la tradición Black-dijo Narcissa.

-E incita a la fuerza y poder.-continuó Lucius.

-No. Incita a que se rían de él.-dijo Sirius.

-¡Sirius! Calla y deja presentarse a mi hijo.

-Gracias, mamá. Tengo 15 años. Soy Slytherin-la mesa aplaudió, y en la cara de Lucius apareció una gran sonrisa.

-Y otro más.-dijo Sirius.-¿Es que soy el único con cerebro en esta familia?

-Más bien el único sin cerebro de esta familia.-respondió su hermano.

-Soy prefecto.

-Ese es mi chico, siguiendo los pasos de su padre.

-Sí, me siento muy orgulloso de ser tu hijo. Excepto...

-¿Qué?

-Estoy de acuerdo con mamá, no quiero ser mortífago.

Narcissa soltó un grito de júbilo mientras el resto del comedor abría la boca asombrado.

-¿Qué no?-exclamó Bellarix- No puedes desonrar a la familia de esa forma, Draco.

-Hablo la que lleva 14 años en Azcaban. Eso si es desonrar a la familia.

-En cuanto el Señor Oscuro se alce nosotros tendremos el poder y tú y los demás traidores estareís muertos. No lo olvides.

-¡Déjalo en paz, Bella!-dijo Narcissa.-Tiene derecho a tomar sus propias decisiones.

-Y por ahora parece más inteligente que tú y tu cuñado.-dijo Sirius.

-Dejadlo ya. Aunque no sea un mortífago, si estoy orgulloso de mi estatus de sangre y no me gustan los _sangre sucia_.

-¿Eso último no será porque tienes celos de Hermione y de sus notas, verdad?-dijeron los dos de siempre.

-¿Celos de una _sangre sucia_? ¿Yo? No digais tonterías, comadrejas.

-Te maldeciríamos, pero ya estás bastante feo sin nuestra ayuda.

-Actualmente no tengo novia.

-¿Ah, no? ¿Y Crabbe y goyle?

-Ellos son mis amigos.-dijo Draco sonrojándose.

-Mejor dí guardaespaldas.

-Como sea. Cuando acabe el colegio pienso dedicarme al negocio familiar.

-Otro vago al montón de los Malfoy.-comentó James.

-Y ya he acabado, ¿preguntas?

-¿Por qué no quieres ser mortífago?-preguntó Lucius.

-Casi toda mi familia está en Azcaban por él. No soy an idiota.

-Cobarde.-tosió Sirius.

-Has dicho que no tienes novia,-dijo Narcissa- pero, ¿te gusta alguien?

-Bueno... Supongo que Pansy. Aunque... No. Son imaginaciones mías.

La pantalla se apagó.

-¿A alguién más le ha sonado a que está enamorado y no quiere admitirlo?-preguntó Sirius.

Todos levantaron la mano.

-Mientras sea _sangre pura_.-dijo Lucius.

-Primo,-dijo James- tú tienes un problema grave.

**Comentadme. Next: ****Neville Longbottom.**


	27. Neville Longbottom

_**Neville Longbottom**_

-Ya lo has oído.-dijo Narcissa.-Yo gano.

-Me da igual lo que diga tu hijo. -respondió Lucius.-Hará lo que yo le diga si quiere heredar la fortuna familiar.

-La fortuna no importa más que la vida, y estoy segura de que Draco es lo sufientemente listo como para saberlo.

-Algo que claramente ha sacado de ti, primita.-dijo Sirius, que se había acercado a la pareja-Porque tu maridito parece que no lo es.

-Tengo que estar de acuerdo contigo, Sirius. Ves porque prefería al mono.

-Todos lo vimos, excepto él.

-Dejadme en paz. Que el niño haga lo que quiera, pero el Señor Tenebroso siempre tiene lo que quiere. Y si necesita a Draco, no seré yo quien se lo niegue.

En la pantalla apareció un chico con el pelo marrón y una cara redonda y amable. Todos se giraron hacia Alice y Frank, que acababan de comprometerse.

-Hola-dijo timidamente-soy Neville Longbottom.

-Vaya, chicos, no perdisteis el tiempo.-bromeó James.

-Cállate, James.-gritaron.

-Gracias. Es un placer veros.-lo dijo con un tono muy triste.

-¿Acaso no nos conocías?-preguntó Alice asustada.

-Sí y no. La verdad es...-dijo mientras algunas lágrimas corrían por su cara.-Que habeis pasado la mayor parte de mi vida en San Mungo, sin recordar nada.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Frank-Pero, ¿cómo?

-Bellatrix Lenstrange usó la maldición _cruciatus _contra vosotros hasta volveros locos.

En ese momento, todo el comedor, (que había comezado a llorar por el triste destino de Neville) se giró en dirección a Bellatrix. Ella tenía una sonrisa sádica en la cara, que se le borró al ver a todos mirándola con odio.

-¿Qué?-preguntó bruscamente.

, tengo que pedirle ,por suseguridad, que abandone este lugar inmediatamente.-dijo Dumbledore.

Bellatrix salió a regañadientes.

-¿Por qué lo ha echo, profesor?-preguntó Sirius.

-No necesitamos una carnicería, este debe ser un acontecimiento feliz. Por favor continua-dijo dirigiéndose a Neville.

-Gracias, profesor. Tengo 15 años, soy Gryffindor-la mesa aplaudió, algunos aún con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Igual que nosotros.-dijo Frank.

-Sí, aunque casi que do en Huffelpuff. No me veía lo suficientemente valiente para Gryffindor, pero el sombrero insistió mucho.

-Eso es que eres un digno Gryffindor.- dijo James.

-No soy prefecto, mis notas no son lo bastante buenas, excepto en Herbología, que se me da genial.

-Ese es mi hijo.-dijo Frank con orgullo.

-No juego al _quidditch, _se me da muy mal volar, en la primera clase de vuelo me rompí la muñeca.

-¿No te pasó lo mismo a ti, Alice?-preguntó  
James.

-Sí, esperaba que no se pareciera a mí en eso.

-No tengo novia. Ni tampoco me gusta nadie.

-Ya encontrarás a alguien.-dijo Sirius.

-Cuando acabe el colegio me gustaría continuar estudiando Herbología y dedicarme a eso.

-Eso habría hecho yo de no ser por Voldemort.

-Bien, he acabado, ¿preguntas?

-¿Te va bien sin nosotros?-preguntó Alice.

-Sí, vivo con la abuela.

-Pobre de ti, hijo.-dijo Frank.

-Sí, puede dar algo de miedo, pero es muy buena. Y también tengo a mis amigoa, como Ron y Hermione, y otros tre más que se presentarán enseguida.

Entonces se apagó la pantalla.

**Y por fin: Harry Potter.**


	28. Harry Potter

_**Harry Potter**_

El comedor aún lloraba por el terrible destino de los Longbottom.

-No me puedo creer que no estemos allí cuando Neville crezca.-dijo Alice, abrazada a Frank.

-Yo tampoco. Espero que mi madre lo trate bien.

-Seguro que lo cuida mucho, pero seguro que lo critica demasiado.

-Es mi madre, reza para que Neville tenga buenos amigos que le suban la autoestima.

La pantalla se encendió y se oyó un gran "Síiiiii" proveniente de James, que se estaba viendo a si mismo.

En efecto, el chico de la pantalla era idéntico a James. El mismo pelo negro revuelto, las mismas gafas redondas... La única diferencia era en los ojos, que eran de un color verde brilante. Algo en lo que se fijaron tanto James como Lily .

-Hola, soy Harry Potter.

-No me digas.-dijo Sirius sarcásticamente-Nadie lo habría dicho. No te pareces nada a tu padre.

-Hola, Sirius. Encantado de verte.

-Sí, sí, soy genial, lo sé. Ahora dinos lo que todos están deseando saber. ¿Quién es tu madre?

-Si tanto os interesa mi madre es...

-¡Yo!-gritó una Ravenclaw.

-¡No, yo!-gritó una Gryffindor.

-No es ninguna de vosotras. Mi madre es Lily Evans.

A esta revelación siguió un silencio que fué interrumpido por James.

-¡Sí! Te lo dije, Lili. Te dije que no eras una más. Síiiiiii.

Entonces Lily salió del trance en el que estaba sumida y dijo:

-Harry, ¿podrías llamar a Remus?

-Emh... Sí, claro.-dijjo extrañado.

-Hola, Lily- dijo Remus- ¿Que quieres?

-¿Soy realmente la madre de Harry?

-Sí, ¿no has visto que tiene tus ojos?

-¿Y estaba bajo los efectos de una poción a un hechizo cuando fué concebido?

-No, estabais casados y muy enamorados.

Entonces Lily se levantó, camino hacia James e hizo algo que nadie esperaba: lo besó.

-Acepto salir contigo.-dijo a un sorprendido James que solo pudo asentir.

-Bien, si ya habeis acabado conmigo me voy-dijo Remus mientras Lily se sentaba en las piernas de James.

-Hola de nuevo.-dijo Harry-Como decía, tengo 15 años, soy Gryffindor.

-Obviamente,-dijo James.-Todos los Potter han sido Gryffindor.

-Y ahora viene lo triste.-dijo harry-Mis padres murieron cuando yo tenía una año.

Se produjo un gigantesco silencio que parecía que nadie iba a romper.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Sirius, en estado de shock.

-Lo que has oído.

-Pero...¿Cómo?

-Será mejor que empiece por el principio.-la gente asintió.-Fué Voldemort.-estremecimiento general-La noche de Halloween de 1981, Voldemort se presentó en nuestra casa de el Valle de Godric y asesinó a mis padres. También intentó matarme a mí, pero sobreviví.

-¿Cómo?-preguntó James.

-Porque mamá se sacrificó para salvarme, otorgandome una gran protección. El hechizo rebotó en mí y le dió a él.

-Esa es mi Lily.-dijo James con los ojos húmedos.

-Después de eso viví con mis tíos.

-¿Qué? ¿Con mi hermana? ¿Por qué no con Sirius o Remus?

-Ninguno de los dos podía hacerlo. Remus por su "problema peludo" y Sirius... Bueno, ya llegaremos a eso. Los Dursley no me contaron que era un mago y me castigaban si hacía magia.

-Pero retener la magia en los niños es muy peligroso.-dijo Dumbledore.

-Ellos ignoraron eso. Fué Hagrid quien, cuando cumplí los 11 años me enseñó el mundo de los magos.-Hagrid sonrió-En mi primer año me hice amigo de Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger, mis mejores amigos, y también de Neville. Aunque tuvimos algún que otro problema con un profesor morífago que intentó robar la piedra filosofal(en ese momento escondida en el colegio) e intentó matarme. Nada del otro mundo.

-¡¿Nada del otro mundo?!-exclamó Lily-¡¿Estar al borde de la muerte te parece normal?!

-Desgraciadamente, sí. En mi segundo año la cámara de los secretos fué abierta de nuevo y una alumna de primero fué secuestrada por el monstruo. A propósito, el que abrió la cámara la última vez fué Voldemort. Además dejó un recuerdo en un diario que poseyó a la mencionada alumna. Cuando bajé a rescatarla estuvo a punto de matarme.

-¿Hay algún año en el que tu vida no corra riesgo?

-no, pero el tercero casi. Entonces conocí a Sirius. Lo habían llebado a Azcaban con falsos cargos y escapó. Pusieron dementores en Hogwarts por si se acercaba. Fué cuestión de hablar con él. Claro que el ministerio lo sigue buscando.

-¿Por qué me encarcelaron?

-Pensaron que eras un mortífago y que habías causado la muerte de mis padres. El auténtico traidor es Colagusano.

-¡¿Qué?!-gritaron los merodeadores.

-Por favor Sr. Pettigrew, acompañe a la Srta. Black.

Colagusano salió del comedor bajo la atenta mirada de todos.

-No me lo puedo creer, ¿por qué?

-Porque es un cobarde. Cuando lo descubrimos huyó y se reencontró con su amo.

-¿Pero no estaba muerto?

-No, sobrevivió, aunque muy débil. Y no, no sé como.

-¿Y volvió?

-Sí. Él y Colagusano utilizaron una poción para resucitarle. Para ello me obligaron a participar en el Torneo de los Tres Magos y me secuestraron durante la última prueba para usar mi sangre y librarme de la protección que tenía. En el proceso mataron a Cedric Diggory.

-¿El hijo de Amos?-dijo Molly-apenas tiene unos días.

-El Ministerio no reconoce que Voldemort a vuelto y nos acusa a Dumbledore y a mí de mentirosos por afirmarlo. El ministro cree que Dumbledore quiere robarle el puesto y ha enviado a una profesora de Defensa que no nos deja hacer magia.

-¿La que expulsó a los gemelos del equipo?

-Sí. Y ahora cambiemos a un tema más alegre. Estaba en el equipo de _quidditch _de Gryffindor hasta que me expulsaron. Juego como buscador desde primero.

-Pero si no se puede entrar al equipo hasta segundo.

-McGonnagall hizo una excepción conmigo. Sigo, tengo novia. Se llama Cho y es Ravenclaw.

-¿Es pelirroja?-preguntó James.

-Emh...No.

-Entonces no funcionará. Hace generaciones que los Potter acaban con pelirrojas.

-Pues lo siento, pero solo conozco a una pelirroja y no podría estar con ella aunque quisiera.

-¿Quién es?

-Se presentará después de mí. Saco notas normales, excepto en Defensa que se me da muy bien. Cuando crezca quiero ser _auror. _Aunque el ministerio no me vea capaz. ¿Preguntas?

-¿Por qué os expulsaron de equipo?-preguntó Sirius.

-Cuando ganamos a Slytherin Malfoy insultó a los Weasley. Yo y otro miembro del equipo los sujetamos, pero cuando insultó a mi madre lo solté y lo golpeamos. De modo que nos expulsó a los tres y Malfoy se fué de rositas.

-Qué imbécil.-dijeron Molly y Lily.

Todos las miraron raro.

-¿Qué? Es verdad.

-Bueno, ha sido un placer veros.

La pantalla se apagó.

**Este ha sido un gran capítulo, no os acostumbreis. Siguiente: Ginny Weasley.**


	29. Ginny Weasley

_**Ginny Weasley**_

La gente aún estaba conmocionada por la noticia de la muerte de los Potter. Habían intentado sobrellevarlo y fingir que daba igual, pero ahora era imposible.

Sirius era de los que peor estaba. Su mejor amigo iba a morir en pocos años y todos lo cilparían a él. No creía poder vivir sin su amigo.

Pero sin duda, los peor parados eran los Potter.

-No me puedo creer que dejemos a Harry solo.-dijo James.

-Y con mi hermana. Me odia, lo tratará fatal. Y su novio Vernon. Nadie puede ser peor ejemplo de padre y marido. Seguro que le pegará.

-Si se atreven a hacerle algo sufrirán una muerte espantosa. Da igual que no estemos. Sirius enalgún momento saldrá de Azcaban. Y seguro que a nadie le molestaría que Remus les hiciera una visita en luna llena.

-Al menos sabemos que será amigo de Ron. Si va a su casa durante el verano los Weasley le tratarán muy bien.

-Y con 6 niños no se aburrirá.

-O más.

La pantalla se encendió y vieron a una chica pelirroja, con los ojos marrones y muy guapa. Todos se giraron hacia los Weasley.

-¿Crees que será nuestra hija, Arthur?

-No sé. Creo que con 6 ya parariamos, y, además, hace generaciones que no nace una mujer Weasley.

-Pues siento anunciar que rompí la tradición. Soy Ginny Weasley.

-Y ya van siete. Ibais a por el número mágico, ¿verdad?-dijo Sirius.

-Ay, hermanita.-dijo uno de los gemelos en la pantalla-¿No se te olvida algo?

-Vale, vale. Mi nombre completo es Ginnevra Molly, pero no me gusta demasiado.

-Como te comprendo.-dijo Tonks.

-Hola, Tonks. ¿Ya de pequeña con el pelo rosa?

-Hermanita, más deprisa. Cuanto antes acabemos antes podremos ver a nuestros yo futuros.

-Sí, tranquilos. Yo también estoy en la porra, ¿recordais?

-Pues acelera.

-Tengo 14 años, soy Gryffindor-la mesa aplaudió.

-7 hijos y todos Gryffindor.-dijo James-tú si que sabes Arthur.

-Juego en el equipo de_ quidditch_ como buscadora.

-¡Tú le robaste el pesto a mi hijo!-acusó James.

-No se lo robé. Alguien tenía que ocupar su puesto. Si no yo habría sido cazadora, es mucho más divertido y se me da mejor.

-¿Así que cazadora, eh?

-Sí. Me gusta mantenerme en movimiento. Llevo desde los 8 años escapandome por la noche a practicar vuelo sin que se enterasen mis hermanos.

-Esta chica me gusta como nuera.-murmuró James.

-Estoy de acuerdo.-dijo Lily.-Es agradable y simpática.

-Y juega al _quidditch_ y es pelirroja.-dijo Sirius.-Necesitamos un plan para juntarlos.

-Una cosa que Harry no dijo y que deberiaissaber-continuó Ginny-es que yo fuí la que fué secuestrada por el basilisco.

-¡¿Qué?!-exclamaron sus padres y hermanos.

-Tranquilos que estoy bien. Por suerte Harry me sacó de allí.

-Vamos, Ginny.-dijeron los gemelos-Acaba de una vez.

-Sí, sí. Tengo que darme prisa. Tengo novio, se llama Michael.

-¡¿Qué?!-gritaron Arthur y los hermanos mayores.-¿no eres demasiado joven para tener novio?

-No, no lo soy. Y no seais tan sobreprotectores, sé cuidarme yo sola. Y voy terminando, Tengo buenas notas, pero no geniales. Ya está, ¿preguntas?

-¿Qué tendría que hacer para que aceptaras salir con mi hijo?-preguntó James.

Ginny se sonrojó un poco, pero consiguió aparentar indiferencia.

-Varias cosas. Entre ellas que él deje a su novia y se fije en mí.

-Dalo por herho.

Ginny esbozó una sonrisa y la pantalla se apagó.

**Comentadme. La próxima semana espero que lleguen: Luna Lovegood y Astoria Greengrass **


	30. Luna Lovegood

_**Luna Lovegood**_

Mientras esperaban a que la pantalla volviera a encenderse, los merodeadores y Lily se reunieron aparte.

-Tenemos que conseguir que Ginny y Harry acaben juntos.-dijo James-¿Alguna idea?

-Ya que lo tenemos planeado deberíamos hacer que ambos pasaran más tiempo juntos de pequeños.-propuso Lily.

-Eso podría provocar que se consideraran como hermanos y empeoraría las cosas.-repuso Sirius.

-Perdonad...-dijo Molly que se había acercado con Arthur.-¿Estais planeando juntar a nuestros hijos?

-Sí, Molly.-dijo Lily-Espero que no os moleste.

-¿Molestarnos?-dijo Arthur-Estamos encantados con la idea. Os ayudaremos en lo que podamos.

-Así es, y lo primero es conseguir que Harry deje a su novia.-dijo Molly.

-Chicos.-dijo Remus-Siento interrumpir vuestra conspiración, pero...¿Os habeis planteado dejarlos en paz y que ellos mismos descubran que se gustan?

-Por favor Remus.-dijo Sirius-Si ese chico es tan ciego para el amor como su madre no se dará cuenta ni aunque Ginny le haga un striptess.

-¡Sirius!-exclamaron los Weasley.

-No dijo que lo haga-dijo Sirius levantando las manos en señal de inocencia.-Solo expreso una realidad.

-Tiene razón, lo mejor será que les echemos una mano.-admitió Remus-¿Que os parece si...?

Pero no llegaron a saber la idea de Remus porque la pantalla se encendió y apareció una joven guapa, rubia y con una mirada soñadora.

-Hola, soy Luna Lovegood.

No les hizo falta preguntar, con sus ojos y su voz solo podía ser hija de Xenophilius y su novia Layla. Ella prosiguió.

-Tengo 14 años, soy Ravenclaw-la mesa aplaudió, aunque algunos lo hicieron sin entusiasmo, no les agradaba tener a una loca en su casa.

-No juego al _quidditch_, pero me gusta verlo. No tengo novio.

Hubo varios "¿Por qué no me sorprende?" entre la gente de todas las casas. Algunos lo dijeron tan bajo que no se les oyó, pero otros fueron más osados y consiguieron risas o malas miradas de la gente de su alrededor.

-Mi asignatura favorita es Cuidado de criaturas mágicas y cuando crezca quiero dedicarme a descubrir e investigar nuevas especies, como los _nurgles_ o los _snorcack_ de cuernos arrugados

-Vaya, pues esta más loca de lo que parece.-dijo Malfoy en voz alta.

Fue un gran error, porque al segundo Ginny volvió y lo miró con una mirada de odio absoluto.

-Ni se te ocurra insultar a Luna o te las verás conmigo. Y no tengo clemencia co quienes insultan a mis amigos.- dijo en un tono que no admitía replica.

-¿Te crees que me asustas, niñata?-dijo orgulloso, aunque se le notaba el miedo-¿Que puedes hacerme?

Ginny sonrió de manera siniestra.

-Puedo hacerte lo mismo que le hice a tu hijo por un insulto parecido.

Entonces los gemelos aparecieron con una especie de oruga gigante. Al verlo Lucius se puso pálido.

-Vale, vale. Lo siento. No me hagas nada.-dijo encogiendose en el asiento. Mientras Narcissa lo miraba negando con la cabeza y pensando "¿Por qué a mí?".

Ginny sonrió y regresó a donde quiera que estuviera.

-Esa era mi mejor amiga. Tengo muy pocos amigos porque mucha gente me considera rara, pero los que tengo son los mejores.

Los Weasley, los Potter y los Longbottom sonrieron sabiendo que se refería a sus hijos.

-Yo ya he acabado, ¿preguntas?

-¿Qué es un _nurgle_?- preguntó Lily.

-Es un animalillo que entra en la cabeza y te embota el cerebro.

Lily no parecía muy contenta con la respuesta, pero Luna apagó la pantalla.

-Es un poco rara,-dijo Sirius-pero me cae bien.

**Siento muchísimo la tardanza, pero he tenido muchos exámenes y tenía que estudiar. Por suerte ya estamos en vacaciones y tengo tiempo libre. Siguiente: Astoria Greengrass**


	31. Astoria Greengrass

_**Astoria Greengrass**_

Los recién nombrados casamenteros de Hogwarts seguían buscando formas de juntar a Harry y a Ginny.

-Bien.-dijo Sirius- Despues de tanta discusión nos quedan varias opciones:

concertado.

actuar al destino.

.

Harry pille a Ginny in fraganti y aparezca el monstruo verde de los celos.

-Entonces votemos.-dijo Remus-Votos para la opción 1.-Nadie levantó la mano.

-Eso podría hacerles muy infelices-dijeron Lily y Molly y los demás estuvieron de acuerdo.

-Opción 2.-Remus levantó la mano.-Oh, vamos. No podeis manipular sus vidas.

-Sí si es por su bien.-dijo James y los demás asintieron.

-Está bien.-dijo, o más bien gruñó Remus-Opción 3.-Sirius y James levantaron la mano.

-¿Por qué no me sorprende?-dijeron las mujeres.

-¿Qué pasa?-dijo Sirius-Es muy efectivo.

-E ilegal-dijo Remus.

-Aguafiestas.- dijeron.

-Y, por último, opción 4.-Lily, Molly y Arthur levantaron las manos.- Bien, queda elegida la opción 4: _in fraganti._

Los tres chocaron los cinco.

-Ahora solo queda pensar en como lo hacemos.

Entonces se encendió la pantalla. Todos vieron a una chica joven con el pelo castaño y mirada desafiante.

-Hola, soy Astoria Greengrass.

Kyle Greengrass, estudiante de Slytherin de último año, miró a Astoria y pensó que era muy parecida a su buena amiga y compañera de casa, Megan Prince, y no pudo evitar que en su cara asomase una sonrisa boba.

-Tengo 13 años, soy Slytherin,-la mesa aplaudió-pero, al contrario que la mayoría de mis compañeros, yo no odio a los _muggels _y detesto las acciones de El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado.

Muchos Slytherin la miraron mal, pero otros la vitorearon junto con las otras casas.

-Por favor, Greengrass-dijo Lucius refiriendose a Kyle-Deberías educar mejor a tus hijos. Así solo conseguirás una pandilla de traidores a la sangre.

Astoria se fijó en él.

-Tú debes de ser un Malfoy.

-Así es.-dijo orgulloso.

-Se nota, eres igual de idiota que tu hijo.

Esto provocó las risas de gran parte del comedor. Incluyendo a Narcissa y sus hermanas.

-¿Cómo te atreves...?

-Y para que lo sepas-lo interrumpió Tory- tanto mi hermana como yo estamos orgullosas de no provenir de una familia de asesinos desalmados como tú.

Esto provocó más vítores de la zona Gryffindor. Además, Narcissa comenzó a fijarse bien en Astoria, le caía bien esa chica, tenía carácter.

-Así se habla, Tory.-dijeron los traidores a la sangre.

-Gracias. No tengo novio, soy demasiado joven.-Kyle suspiró aliviado.-Tengo buenas notas, aunque no geniales, y no sé que quiero hacer al dejar Hogwarts. Y hasta aquí mi presentación, ¿preguntas?

-¿Por qué crees que mi hijo es un idiota?-preguntó Narcissa-

-Porque siempre anda por ahí con dos gorilas como guardaespaldas y burlandose de gente mucho más buena e inteligente de lo que jamás será él.

Narcissa asintió, Draco era igual que su padre, tendría que educarlo mejor.

-Bueno, si no hay más preguntas... Adiós.

En cuanto la pantalla se apagó Narcissa se levantó y caminó hacia los merodeadores, a los que había estado observando. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para que nadie los oyerá les preguntó:

-¿Qué me aconsejais para que esa chica acabe con mi hijo?

Sirius sonrió.

-Bienvenida al lado oscuro, primita.

**Y ya hemos acabado con esta generación. Ahora llegarán los mismos personajes, pero en el año 1999. Siguiente: Bill Weasley.**


	32. Y otra vez los mismos

_**Hoy es mi cumpleaños, por lo que os adelanto un capítulo. **_

_**Y otra vez los mismos**_

_1997_

Los merodeadores, Lily y Narcissa se alejaron un poco de la gente y se refugiaron en una esquina lejos de miradas y oídos indiscretos.

-¿Y bien, primita? ¿Que te ha hecho venir a suplicarnos?

-¿Suplicaros? ¿Yo? Nunca os he suplicado nada.

-Detalles, detalles. Aquí lo importante es que tú nos has pedido ayuda a nosotros. ¿Por qué?-preguntó Sirius con una sonrisa.

-Sí, he acudido a vosotros y creedme que no lo haría si no me quedara más remedio. Pero necesito vuestra ayuda. Sé que estais intentando juntar al futuro Potter con la chica Weasley.

-¿Y como sabes tú eso?-preguntó James intrigado, solo lo habían hablado entre ellos.

-Porque, Potter, lo que vosotros llamais hablar en susurros es en realidad una discusión a gritos. ¡Todos os han oído!

-¡Os lo dije!-exclamó Lily.

-Vale, lo haneis dejado claro. ¿Y qué necesitas?-preguntó Sirius.

-Necesito que esa chica sea mi futura nuera.

-Arregla el matrimonio.-propuso James.

-No me he explicado bien. Quiero que mi hijo se enamore de ella. No necesita dos matrimonios sin amor en su vida.

-¿Y por qué ella?-preguntó Remus.

-Porque está en contra de los mortífagos y podrá conducir a Draco por el buen camino ya que tiene un carácter fuerte. Además es sangre pura.

-Tu discurso habría quedado mejor sin la última frase, pero te ayudaremos igualmente.-dijo James. Entonces la pantalla se encendió, pero había algo raro. Solo se encendió la mitad.

_1995_

-Esto es increíble, ¿no creeis?-dijo Ron.-Estamos a punto de vernos con 19 años.

-Sí, estoy deseando saber a que me dedico en el futuro.-dijo Hermione.

-Y que habrá sido de Voldemort.

Entonces en la pantalla apareció la gente del 77, pero solo en media pantalla.

-Hey, ¿Qué tal os va, futuro?-preguntó Sirius.

-Sirius, ¿Qué está pasando?-preguntó Harry.

-Parece ser que durante las siguientes presentaciones todos podremos hablar con todos-respondió Dumbledore.

-¡Genial!-exclamaron los merodeadores y los gemelos.

Entonces la mitad de lapantalla se encendió y vieron a los gemelos sentados en un sofá en una habitación que a Sirius le resultó muy familiar.

-Hola de nuevo, esta vez desde el 1999.-dijeron a la vez

-En seguida llegarán los demás para presentarse, pero nosotros hemos venido antes para comprobarlo todo.-dijo Fred.

-¿Dónde estais?-preguntó Sirius.

-Deberías saberlo, es tu casa.-dijo George.

-¿Qué? Pero…

-Tranquilo, ahora es habitable y Harry vive aquí.-dijo Fred.

-¿Harry vive conmigo?-preguntó esperanzado.

-No.-dijo Fred repentinamente serio-Harry vive solo.

-¿Y dónde está?-preguntó James.

-Eso, ¿dónde estoy?-preguntó Harry (Harry mayor estará en cursiva)

-Supongo que durmiendo.-respondió George-Es bastante temprano.

-Fred, George, ¿qué haceis aquí?-preguntó alguien por detrás de ellos.

-Ah, hola _Harry_. Estamos hablando con los del pasado.

Entonces _Harry_ apareció en la pantalla. Llevaba puestos solo los pantalones del pijama dejando al descubierto su musculado torso que provocó que todas las chicas del 95 se giraran para mirar a Harry, quién se removió incómodo.

-¿Qué? ¿La pantalla está encendida?-entonces pareció reparar en la gente que lo miraba.

-Sí, y los demás llegarán en unos minutos, así que vístete.

-Emh, sí volveré en unos minutos.-nada más decirlo salió corriendo de la pantalla.

-¿He visto mal o Harry tiene un tatuaje?-preguntó James.

-Has visto bien.-respondió George riendo-Tiene tatuado el nombre de su novia.

Cho se sonrojó (pobre tonta).

Enseguida bajó Harry, impecablemente vestido. Pero algunos se dieron cuenta de una pequeña ondulación a su lado, como si alguien corriera bajo una capa de invisibilidad .Entre los que lo vieron estaban Lily, Ginny y Hermione. Ginny bajó la cabeza al pensar en Harry con Cho. Pero las otras dos pensaron: "Si esa es Cho, ¿por qué la esconde?". Y comenzaron a sospechar la realidad.

-Bien, yo ya estoy. Los demás llegarán de un momento a otro. Apagad eso y esperad vuestro turno.

-Está bien. Nos veremos en un rato.

La pantalla se apagó.

**Siguiente: ****Bill Weasley.**


	33. Bill Weasley 2

**Realmente siento la tardanza, mi ordenador se estropeó. Muchas gracias a todos los que me comentasteis. Especialmente a:**

**Carlotaaa2**

**Alejadra Cullen**

**Fiore: Los anti-fans de Crepúsculo debemos estar unidos. **

_**Bill Weasley 2**_

Nada más apagarse la pantalla Sirius se acercó a sus amigos y les susurró, para que no lo oyera Lily.

-¿Os habeis fijado en que Harry ha bajado a alguien oculta con su capa de invisivilidad?

-¿Ah, sí?-dijo James-No me había dado cuenta-una sonrisa pícara se formó en su cara-¿Sabeis lo qué significa?

Sirius y Remus sonrieron de igual manera.

-¿Quién será?-preguntó James.

-Debe de ser su novia, esa tal Cho.

-No lo creo-discrepó Remus-No la habría ocultado a los chicos. Debe de ser alguien que no pueda ser vista por los gemelos.

James se giró a mirarlo.

-¿Estás diciendo lo que creo que estás diciendo?

-Ja. Parece que Harry no necesita nuestra ayuda para encontrar el amor.

-Pero quizá la necesite para escapar de los gemelos.

Mientras reían se encendió la pantalla. En ella apareció Bill, pero varios años más mayor y con espantosas cicatrices en la cara.

-Oh, ¿Qué te ha pasado, hijo?

-Tranquila, mamá. No es nada.

-¿Qué no es nada? ¡Tienes cicatrices por toda la cara!

-Sí, bueno… Eso fue por un licántropo. Pero no era luna llena, por lo que yo no lo soy-aclaró anticipándose a las preguntas.- Ahora os diré lo que ha cambiado en mi vida en los últimos años.

-Tú vida no ha podido cambiar tanto en 4 años.-dijo Charlie.

-Bueno… Me he casado.

-Oooohhh. ¡Felicidades, hijo!- dijo Molly mientras besaba a Bill(de ese tiempo).

¿Con quién?-preguntó Bill en cuanto se vió libre de los abrazos de su madre.

-Creo que ya lo sabes, pero ella viene después, y tiene otra sorpresa para todos.

Todos lo miraron con curiosidad.

-Como no me toca hablar de la guerra no tengo más que decir. Hasta la vista.

**Siguiente: ****Charlie Weasley.**


End file.
